Starting to live
by XMelvdsX
Summary: DHspoilers! Ginny and Harry finally move on with their lives, three years after Voldemort's defeat. Harry slowly starts to realise what it's like to have an actual family.
1. Party

_Disclaimer I don't own anything. All characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling._

_Ok, so this is my version what happens in the 16 years before the epilogue._

_I decided to start it 3 years after Voldemort had been defeated because I didn't feel to write about the whole mournin__g and another year in Hogwarts._

"… so Harry, Ginny and little Teddy of course, I hope this new house of yours will become a home to the three of you and maybe even future kids."

Mr. Weasley raised his glass and the rest of the guests followed.

Harry pulled his arm around Ginny and smiled.

It had taken them two full years to redecorate number twelve, Grimmauld Place but they had finally managed to make it feel like home.

Next June they would get married and Harry knew that since they already were responsible for Teddy, other kids would probably follow soon.

Andromeda had died seven months ago after being ill and Molly was happy to accept Teddy into her house were Ginny and Harry were staying as well until their own house was ready, which it now was.

Harry hadn't been able to remove the 'Black Family Tree' his god-father had hated so much but instead he had ordered a new carpet to go on top of the other with the Potter and Weasley family tree on it and Harry knew Sirius would smile at the thought of his mother's reaction when she noticed that her old house now was a welcome place for everyone and everything she had always despised so much.

As for that same mother's portrait, a wooden wall covered it up and with a simple silencio no one had ever heard of her again.

He now worked together with George in the joke shop which made golden business ever since the one-who-killed-Voldemort worked there.

George who finally seemed to be bale to handle his brother's death had even created a complete set of bye-bye-Voldy products.

Ron and Hermione looked smiling at Harry as well, their wedding was going to be there in three weeks and Harry was surprised that the both of them could still handle the pressure Mrs. Weasley gave the both of them.

Harry never said it out loud but he was more afraid of the fact that after Ron and Hermione's wedding it would be his and Ginny's turn than when he had to battle Voldemort.

In fact Voldemort seemed ginger bread every time Mrs. Weasley spoke of her only daughter's wedding but it gave him some sort of satisfaction that something as simple as his future mother-in-law was now the biggest part of his worries instead of worrying if he even had a future at all.

An hour later the party still continued when it finally was bed time for Teddy, Harry walked towards Ginny who was talking with Hermione.

"I'll take him to bed."

"Thanks Harry, his book with Beedle-stories lies on the shelve above his desk."

When Ginny had decided to buy that desk for him he had wondered why a 3-year old would need a desk but 5 minutes after it stood in his room the little guy had taken place behind it and had started to draw.

He walked on the stairs holding the little guy in his arms and walked towards the little guy's room where he placed Teddy in his bed.

Remus and Tonks were smiling at the both of them, holding a younger version of Teddy in their arms.

"Will you read a bed-time-story?"

"Of course I will buddy."

He walked towards the shelve took a look at the book lying there and looked at it.

For a moment he stood there, tempted to tell another story, the story of his parents but than he decided that he was way too young for that.

He thought about Dumbledore's words at the end of his fifth year, of how it was a mistake not to tell the truth about Voldemort because of his age.

But than again three years is not the same as eleven years and it wasn't as if this was as important as a link between him and the most dangerous wizard of that time.

He grabbed the book and smiled at the little boy.

"There once were three brothers …"

**Ok, so this is the first chapter.**

**I hope you guys all like it.**

**I have virtual sugar quills and cookies for every one who writes a review!**


	2. What it's like to have children

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter…**_

Two days later

Ginny entered the house and smiled when she saw Harry sleeping in the sofa with a little Teddy Lupin sleeping on top of him.

She leaned against the door and smiled at the two of them, they were so cute together.

Ginny loved Teddy, he was absolutely the greatest kid that ever existed but she had no doubt about the fact that the little hero might come across trouble in the future because of the fact that his father had been a werewolf.

But she knew that she would do everything in her power to protect him from whatever lied ahead of the little fellow and she knew Harry would do the same.

Two weeks ago when they still lived at the burrow a man had come to ask some questions about little Teddy, he told them that he was writing a book about werewolves and since Teddy was the only known child of a werewolf he wanted to know if it was genetic or not.

Molly had been surprised by all of it and had assured the man that this wasn't the case which was true but the man's bad luck was the fact that Harry and George had just gotten back from the joke shop.

Ginny can't remember ever seeing Harry so furious since the whole Voldemort battle.

He started to yell all kinds of things about the fact that the boy wasn't an 'interesting scientific proof' as the man had stated but a normal wizard child from only three years old who deserved to be left in peace.

Ginny knew that the only reason the man had decided to leave so quickly was the fact that every one seemed to be convinced of the fact that it was stupid to duel Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Voldemort.

Suddenly the same Harry Potter opened his eyes and smiled at her, trying to look at the clock without waking Teddy.

"It's five o'clock." She said with a soft smile when she noticed that he couldn't see it from where he was lying.

"Found a dress?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My mother is not the person to be arranging two weddings at the time! You think that at least she could've waited for dragging me to the shops after Ron's wedding!"

Harry tried to get straight without waking Teddy, holding him in his arms; he got up and walked to the door.

"I better place him in his bed before we continue this conversation. There's some tea in the kitchen if you want some."

"Love some! You're the best."

"I know." He said smiling kissing her on the cheek.

Five minutes later he joined her in the kitchen where she leaned exhausted against one of the cupboards.

"Was it truly that bad?"

"You have no idea. She wants this whole fairy-tale thing with a huge wedding-cake, twelve flower girls, and cotton-candy-coloured dresses for the bridesmaids and she wants me to wear this huge mosquito-net."

She remained silent for a while and Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her trying to cheer her up a bit.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I just want it simple you know. I just want to confirm what every one already knows. That I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be the living proof that my mother can organise dream-weddings, or in this case complete night-mares."

"I know honey. I'll have a little chat with your mother ok? But right now you just need to try to forget it. I have news for you any way. But you have to promise to keep it from your mother. Just for a little while."

Ginny looked confused. "What is it?"

"You know that Ron and I took George to that bar four months ago? You know to loosen up a bit because he had been mourning over Fred for more than two years and a half."

Ginny nodded.

"Well George had met Alicia Spinet over there and the two of them got really cosy and all. Now, they kept seeing each other and apparently one thing led to another because George was here this after noon to tell me that you are expecting a second niece or nephew. He offers you his sympathy for the fact that you were out shopping with your mother."

Ginny gave him a wide smile.

"Ow, this is so wonderful! First Bill who's expecting a daughter in three months now George… but wait a minute? Why can't my mum know about this?"

"George and Alicia don't want to get married. They first want to move in with each other to see how it works out because you know… they're only seeing each other for six months. George on the other hand fears that the second his mother discovers that she's going to have a second grand-child she's going to push him into proposing Alicia and to say it in his words… _I'm not that romantic to surrender my girlfriend into the claws of my mother._"

Ginny laughed.

"He's got that one right."

Harry acted disappointed.

"So you don't want to marry me than?"

She threw her arms around him and smiled.

"Of course I want to marry you, I want to have your children and I want to grow old with you and …"

She couldn't continue what she wanted to say since Harry had started to kiss her passionately letting one hand explore her back the other one in her long, fire-red hair.

It took a second or two before Ginny got over the surprise and she started to answer the kiss, leaning against one of the cupboards, enjoying every second of the moment.

Harry lifted her on one of the work-surfaces, letting his hand slip underneath the T-shirt she was wearing before the both of them heard little Teddy crying upstairs.

Ginny moaned in disappointment as Harry let go of her and kissed her on the front-head.

"Looks like someone discovered that I'm missing. I'm just going to check on him, don't move."

He ran off and Ginny tried her best not to laugh.

"So this is what it means to have children?"

-----------

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter.**_

_**The next one is going to be the wedding of Ron and Hermione.**_

_**Virtual cookies for every one who reviews!**_

_**Thanks to…**_

_**-**__** Jlyric It's going to be the more important pieces and some happy family moments like this chapter.**_

_**- Coudle I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**- Banana Pancake Ow, thanks. I'm glad you loved the line because I myself loved it as well. **_

_**- littlegreenweirdo123 There are going to be a few example in the upcoming chapters. **_

_**Cookies for all of you !**_

_**And…**_

_**-**__** Banana pancake, Dueler31**__**2, **__**Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter**____**clare328**____**jlyric**____**littlegreenweirdo123**__** and **__**waynej**__** for placing the story in their alert-list.**_

_**-**__**Banana Pancake**__** and **__**KingOfShippers**_


	3. The Wedding

"Ronald Weasley, three years ago we were fighting in a battle. A lot had happened there, mostly sad things but there was one thing, one moment that was completely different than all the rest: Our first kiss. People were fighting around us and I was scared, all the time. But that moment I don't know how long it lasted –maybe Harry knows because he was shouting at us throughout the whole thing-."

Harry smiled shyly as every one started to laugh.

"Anyway, that very moment I felt safe. I was with you and I knew you would never harm me, you would never hurt me and you would never let someone else hurt or harm me. You love me Ron and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you: my friend, my study mate, my companion, my husband."

Ron smiled at Hermione as she placed his wedding ring around his finger.

Mrs. Weasley had started to cry and than all eyes were turned to Ron.

"Hermione, I have to say that you and I have already been in a lot of trouble. No thanks to you mate." He said smiling at Harry who started to feel honoured that his best friends still included him, even in their very own vows.

"A troll in the girl's toilets, a huge 3-headed dog, a plant that tried to kill us, a human chess game, a secret chamber, you-know-who, … and every time you were there by my side and every time I grew more and more fond of you. I fell truly, madly and deeply in love with you. And Hermione, I will always be truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I can't believe that a guy like me can end up so lucky to have an amazing girl like you. An amazing wife like you."

He placed the ring around her finger and Hermione smiled at him.

"That was beautiful." She whispered.

"Always the tone of surprise."

The two of them kissed under loud applause of every one.

Harry was dancing with Ginny who smiled at him.

"You know, in six months it will be our turn."

"Still want me to talk to your mother or are you starting to feel something for that fairy-tale-wedding."

"You 'HAVE' to talk to her."

"Or what?"

"No more sex."

"Give me one week."

The two of them started to laugh and the music stopped, it was time for the best man to give his speech.

Ginny looked one last time at his hair and kissed him on the cheek before he went forward.

"I can still remember the exact date on which the three of us became close friends. 31 October 1991. There are a lot of occasions in which someone can become friends and apparently fighting of a troll is one of them and I have to say, Ron gets all the credit for that one. Using the only spell he had learned, the first time he got it right as well. And he got it right thanks to Hermione, who was guiding him. A few months later Ron did the bravest thing I ever saw someone doing, he almost sacrificed himself in order to give someone else a chance and Hermione, Hermione stayed with him. Throughout the many years that followed there were many cases in which both of their lives were in danger and every single time – although they tried to deny it – every single time Ron and Hermione took care for each other. They protected each other. I'm not an expert, definitely not an expert, but even a blind man can see that Ron and Hermione fell in love at first sight, that they were meant for each other. Even though it took them seven years and the heat of a battle to realise it."

Every one started to applaud and Harry smiled and got back into the crowd where he was greeted by Hermione who hugged him.

"That was beautiful Harry, absolutely beautiful."

"Well you know I'm not the expert when it comes to speeches."

Ron patted him on the shoulder and the two best friends looked at each other before they hugged each other as well.

"Thanks mate. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well for starters you can attend as my best man on my wedding."

"Seriously?"

"Ron, you're practical my brother!"

"Of course I want to. Thanks. That's going to be a busy wedding, brother of the bride and best man."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it's going to be busier than being the groom himself isn't?"

Suddenly Ginny came to stand beside them holding Teddy in one arm.

He was wearing a small bear-suit which Mrs. Weasley had bought for him, she thought it might look cute on him during the wedding and she was absolutely right.

The little Teddy had always had a big Teddy-bear factor but now the whole picture was complete.

Harry turned towards his very own family and smiled.

"You won't believe this. Auntie Muriel just gave some one a compliment."

Harry did thought that hard to believe.

"Who or what was lucky?"

"Teddy." She said smiling at the little guy.

Harry took him into his own arms and Ginny smiled thankfully since her own arm had started to hurt from holding him.

Teddy himself started to yawn.

"Someone's tired here isn't he?"

"Do you want to read me a story Harry?"

Harry took a look at his watch; it was almost midnight and way past his bed-time.

As if she had heard their conversation – which she probably did – Molly came running towards them.

"If you two want he can sleep in his old bed room tonight. It's way past his bed-time."

"Thanks Molly that would be wonderful."

"Ow Harry, you're welcome. Now, I'll get him to bed won't I?"

Ginny smiled as she took Teddy from his arms.

"Now is there anything you guys do before you lay him in bed?"

"We usually read him a Beedle story."

"Now, luckily I know a few of those out of my head so I guess that it won't be a problem."

"Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome."

Harry and Ginny both said good-bye from their little son before they started to dance again.

They danced for over an hour when suddenly Kingsley came into their direction.

"Harry, sorry to disturb you but there is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you."

Ginny looked worried, what could possibly be this urgent to discuss it on a wedding?

He kissed her softly before he left with Kingsley to one of the tables.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I heard you are working for George Weasley now?"

Harry didn't know what this had to do with any urgent matters.

"Yeah, I do… but Kingsley, I don't seem to know what this has to do with it."

"Gawain Robards has decided to resign and to be honest, every other auror are more or less people who love to study but run away when danger shows up. I'm looking for someone to replace him; someone who knows what it takes when he faces danger and when I think about it… I knew instantly that I had to ask it to you."

Harry looked away from him, towards the party where his fiancée was now dancing with her father.

"A few years ago I would've been thrilled because of this opportunity but first of all, I don't have had a training to become an auror so I don't think that you're people who love to study but run away when danger shows up will welcome me that warmly. Second of all, I had enough of it. I have had my share of danger and action and thrill and all of that. I want a quiet life with the woman I love and I'm raising Teddy now."

Kingsley started to laugh but Harry didn't pay any attention to it.

"Harry, look around you. What danger do you think there still is. Sure, you will be facing 'some' dangers but it won't be like it was when you-know-who still had power. Come on Harry! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life creating self-exploding-voldy's? Or maybe hula-dancing-voldy's? I know that that's not who you are Harry. You are not the kind of wizard that defeats one enemy and than spends the rest of his life making fun of that enemy. I know you miss it. I really know you do. Head of the aurors-department Harry! Think of it. Besides, I've asked the groom as well if he's interested in a job as an auror. The world needs men like you and Ron Harry. And it needs men like you to defend it. Not to have a nine to five job."

Harry looked at Ginny again.

In a month the new quiditch-season would start and she herself played as a seeker for the Holyhead-Harpies, if he became an auror they would have big trouble trying to raise Teddy, but than again Kingsley was right.

"I'll think of it. You'll get my answer next week."

"I'm looking forward to receive it."

**Ok, rather large chapter I know. :p**

**So, do you like it?**

**And again as promised virtual cookies for every one!**

**Anyway…**

**-Nuked**

**-Dueler312**

**Thank you so much for updating, a virtual cookie for the both of you.**

**And Gerbil-San gets a virtual chocolate frog at her own request.**

**I also like to thank the people who added the story to their alert list or favourite list.**


	4. Rita Skeeter

Three weeks later

Harry and Ginny were both sitting in the sofa playing with Teddy.

Harry had just finished his first week on the ministry and Ginny had started practicing so the two of them really enjoyed the fact that they were spending the evening together since they knew it was going to be one of the few times they would be able to do so for the next months.

Harry was letting coloured smoke escape from his wand as Teddy tried to grab it.

"Don't you think he's getting a bit too old for that?"

"He still likes it, doesn't he?"

The little guy in the middle of them laughed when Harry waved his wands and instead of the smoke, soap bells started to escape from it.

"You're impossible you know that?"

"I'm not impossible; I'm just very, very much in love with the both of you. And you know what they say about fools in love…"

She kissed him slowly as Teddy's tinny fists tried to get hold of the soap bells escaping from Harry's wand.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Harry and Ginny both looked at each other.

Are we expecting someone?

"Not that I know. Ow please, don't let it be my mother."

"I'll get it."

He passed his wand to Ginny who continued to hold it while the soap bells kept intriguing the little Teddy before he got up and opened it.

"Mrs. Weasley, what brings you here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled when she noticed it was Hermione.

"You! I almost thought that it was my mother with new ideas for the wedding."

"Well she is Mrs. Weasley now isn't she?"

Hermione smiled but Harry noticed soon that something wasn't right at all.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow Harry!"

She said unfolding what seemed to be the page of a news paper.

"It's from the evening prophet. Rita Skeeter has started to write again."

Harry stared at the front page that was covered with one picture of himself and another of Remus' and Tonks' small wedding.

_Harry Potter: A happy ending?_

He started to read the whole article and Ginny and Hermione both watched his face turn more and more white as he read it.

Teddy didn't seem to notice anything but instead he continued to try and grab the soap bells.

"Is she allowed to write this kind of stuff?"

"Yes she is Harry; the press is free to write whatever they want. If they want to write that Kingsley is a vampire than they're allowed to do that it's…"

"Ridiculous! Kingsley is another case; everybody knows that that's ridiculous but Teddy… Teddy is a three year old kid! A three year old kid who can't defend himself who can't clear his own name…"

Ginny looked confused from Harry to Hermione.

"What does it say?"

"It's a whole article on how poor Harry Potter has to take care for the child of a werewolf and that there's huge evidence that Teddy's one as well."

Ginny looked up in shock, she didn't noticed that the spell had stopped and Rita Skeeter's latest victim started to cry when he noticed that there weren't any more soap bells coming into his direction.

Harry didn't say anything, instead he walked to the kitchen and came back with a jar before he walked towards the door and left.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

But Harry didn't respond, instead Hermione started to smile.

"I think he's going to the buildings to get a hold at one of their journalists."

Two hours later Hermione had left, Teddy was already asleep and Harry had returned holding the jar which not contained a beetle.

"What happened?"

"I gave her the choice between two articles for the head page for tomorrow's evening prophet. Or it would be about the fact that Teddy wasn't a werewolf or about the fact that one of their journalists was an illegal animagus. She couldn't decide so I chose for her. She's going to work with me tomorrow and the two of us are going to make a certain stop at a certain department."

**Ok, so here's the next chapter and it will be the last chapter for the next two weeks.**

**Tomorrow I'm leaving to France and I won't be able to post any chapters while I'm gone but I will write some chapters down in my note book.**

**And…**

**I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**When I checked my e-mails today ****I had !31! E-mails in my mail box all containing review alerts, story alerts, people who had posted the story at their favourite story list and even people who had added me with their favourite authors.**

**I'm really glad that so many people like the story.**


	5. Home

**Ok, so I'm back !**

**Thanks for all the reviews I had during the time I was gone.**

**It's nice to know so many people read this story and actually love it :p**

The next morning Harry went to work as usual, only this time he was clutching a jar that contained a beetle.

The beetle named Rita Skeeter.

He had been awake all night wondering wetter or not to proceed with it but finally thought of the many lives that had been ruined by Rita Skeeter's sharp quill and finally he had decided that maybe it was time that someone lowered himself to her level to stop her for once and for all.

Harry walked straight towards the office of Romanov.

Despite his not so handsome looks Romanov had married an extremely pretty woman, a fact on which Rita Skeeter once spilled an article in search of something better and which had almost lead to a divorce between the two.

He was sure of the fact that Romanov would have a lot of fun with this case.

The real problems for Harry came when he entered his office.

He just took place on his seat and made himself ready to study reports about more death eater-sightings.

It had been three years and they were still busy rounding them up.

Basically, it was no wonder that Kingsley was desperate for some new meat in the office because this really made the whole office look ridiculous.

Ron entered the office and Harry looked up smiling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy-who-snogged-my-sister."

Harry forced himself to laugh, it was a joke that George once had used and which Ron liked to use over and over again but although it was funny in the beginning it started to get old actually.

"You know I could get used to 'sir' as well."

Ron tried to answer to that one but before he could a witch had entered the office as well, she was a few years older than Ron and Harry.

"Sir?"

Ron tried his best not to laugh with so much coincidence and grabbed the cup of coffee in front of him that was actually meant for Harry but he didn't saw it.

"What is it Mrs. Smith?"

"We believed to have located the where-bouts of Fenrir Greyback."

Harry almost dropped of his chair and Ron emptied the half of his cup on his robes.

"What! Where? How?"

The witch handed Harry a copy of the report and after reading it a few times he threw it on his desk getting up.

Ron took it as well and looked at it.

"How could he be so stupid?"

"It's been three years Ron, naturally he lowered his guard. False sense of security."

The witch looked curiously from Ron to Harry.

"We better go don't we! Before he decides to move again." Harry said smiling grabbing his coat.

"Can I come?"

Harry gave the witch one glance, she was wearing high heels and a very unpractical dress.

"I think we can handle it."

It weren't only the death eaters who lowered their guards, apparently most of his staff thought it wasn't necessary to be prepared all the time.

That evening Ginny came home from The Burrows, she had had practice that after noon and went to pick up Teddy afterwards but her mother had found a bunch of new ideas for the wedding.

It took her three hours to be able to leave and she had expected Harry to be at home already but when she opened the door she noticed her shoes weren't there.

Slowly she walked after Teddy who had run into the living room already.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yep." He said playing with his old teddy bear.

It was his very first present he had ever been given, according to Andromeda, Lupin had bought it for him on his way back from Shell Cottage but Teddy was still too young to realise all of that.

"I'm going to make you some diner."

At midnight Harry still wasn't home, she started to get worried.

Sure, her father used to came home around midnight as well but there was a difference between her father's job and Harry's.

Five minutes later someone stopped at the door and Ginny opened it hopefully but instead of Harry, Hermione stood in front of her.

"Is Harry back already?"

Ginny shook her head and let her in.

"You don't need to worry; they're probably busy reading reports on death eaters."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to the living room where they waited another two hours.

Ginny and Hermione's fears grew and grew with every single minute that past.

"If it turns out that they're at the leaky cauldron or another bar I swear to God, Harry won't know what hit him."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped straight and ran to the door opening it.

She gasped at the sight of Harry being supported by Ron.

"It's not as bed as it seems. I'm just dropping him of and than I'm off cause I bet Hermione is worried sick."

"She's here." Ginny said as she took Harry over from Ron who ran inside immediately.

"What happened to you?"

Harry didn't stop smiling.

"We got him."

"Got who?"

Ginny looked worriedly at Harry.

"Fenrir Greyback, we arrested him. He's on his way to Azkaban as we speak."

Ginny hugged him and started to cry.

"I was so worried."

"I understand, but it's not as if I could send an owl in the middle of a duel could I?"

Ginny started to laugh and Harry suddenly realised that no matter what happened he now had a home to come to afterwards.

**Ok, so this is the only chapter I wrote while I was away but I will continue the story trust me…**

**And thanks again for all those reviews. Please continue writing them, they mean a lot to me.**

**XXX**


	6. an adult conversation

**Ok, so after having a MAJOR writer's block I decided to continue this story two months further than were last chapter ended.**

**I hope that you guy's will like that…**

**Despite the fact that I'm continuing I won't be able to update as much as earlier since school has started again and well… it's kind of difficult actually to focus on my lessons and write down fan fictions at the same time.**

It was one month for the wedding and despite the fact that Mrs. Weasley had pretty much occupied every single second of her time on organising the upcoming wedding of her only daughter other things didn't slip from her attention as well.

One of those other things was the belly of George's girlfriend when he had the misfortune to visit Harry at the same moment as Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny had settled themselves in their kitchen while George and Molly were having a discussion in their living room.

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!"

This was followed by a series of apologizes from Alicia's side and a whole explanation from George's side.

"You think they need some help over there?"

Harry looked worried into Ginny's direction whose eyes kept focussing on the closed door that failed to shut out the sound of the discussion.

"No," She said looking in his direction again. "This has been George's decision, she's disappointed right now but believe me, in an hour or so she will be hugging Alicia and be thrilled with the thought of two grand-children on the way."

Harry smiled at her and took her hand in his hand.

"Speaking of children, don't you think one of us should pick up all his courage to go through the living room to the hallway so he or she can check up on Teddy?"

Ginny leaned back in her chair, she loved the times when the kitchen had a straight door to the hallway, why on earth did Harry had to take that one away when he cleaned up the house?

Her eyes fell on the piece of wall that now held a small fire place.

"Well, I can't think of anyone as brave as you Harry Potter. After all you are the one who defeated Voldemort."

Harry got up his chair remembering how a few seconds before his final duel with Voldemort; Mrs. Weasley had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second lieutenant.

"Thanks honey, I love you."

He turned around gave her a small kiss and entered the living room.

"You! I still need to have a word with the two of you as well! You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

George stepped forward and looked at his mother again.

"Because we asked him to Mom, now can we please sit down and talk about this like adults. You're not giving the best first impression to Alicia plus I don't think it's that wise for her to have these kinds of discussions in her condition."

Molly looked at him and nodded.

"Well, alright than." She went to sit down and looked still a bit upset at her son. "Sorry dear." She said against Alicia who gave her a smile. George had already warned her that his mother would not take it lightly when she would find out about the baby.

Harry simply shook his head while he left the room and went upstairs towards Teddy's room.

The small guy was sleeping peacefully in his small bed and did not notice his godfather entering.

In two weeks it would be three years since his parents had died but he was still to young to realise that.

At least the man who was responsible for his father's condition had finally been locked up behind bars for a lifetime, being forced to take wolfs bane every full moon.

He walked out of the room again and walked downstairs again, hoping that the adult conversation had made some progress.

**Ok, I realise this is way short and not even finished completely but the thing is that it's already late and it's school tomorrow, plus I have an important test in three days so I won't be able to write.**

**At least you guys already have a first part of the new chapter.**

**XXX**

**You know the drill, Review and you get a free chocolate frog, cookie or sugar quill… (choice is up to you.)**


	7. A second wedding

**Thanks to confusednikki24-7 and kidwithwingz for writing a review.**

**Both of them each receive the half of the bunch of chocolate frogs I had held aside for last chapter.**

**Is it just me or does it seem like people review less during the school year.**

**Anyway this chapter contains Harry's and Ginny's wedding so I better receive a lot of them.**

**The tenth reviewer will get a golden chocolate frog :D**

One of the benefits from that night was the fact that Molly had stopped taking a hundred percent control on Harry's and Ginny's wedding.

The last month before the big day seemed to pass away as if it were water down the drain and before he knew it Harry found himself at his Bachelor evening which Ron had organised.

"You shouldn't have done this."

"Hey! I'm the best man, besides, you organised one as well."

Ron answered while ordering fire whiskey's for the whole bunch.

He had invited Dean, Seamus, George, Bill, Neville and a whole lot of other people Harry had known at Hogwarts.

Bill was just showing Dean pictures of his three months old daughter Victoire of which there was already no doubt that she would inherit her mother's beauty alongside the Weasley's ginger hair colour.

Fleur had always been talking during her pregnancy that she would find it _'orrible_ if her child would have the same ginger hair as all the Weasley's had but when her daughter was finally born she kept saying that her child was the most beautiful child in the world, perhaps even more beautiful than she would ever be.

It only took a slight second to form a picture from his past in his head, Lupin who was showing a picture of Teddy to him and Fleur, the same Lupin who had died only a few hours later.

He wiped the image away with a few mouthfuls of firewhiskey.

"Not so fast, my little sister and my mum would kill me if I delivered a drunken groom tomorrow, not to mention my wife."

Harry didn't miss the sparkles in his eyes when he mentioned Hermione; the fool was still so amazed by his own luck that he still couldn't believe it himself.

Tomorrow he would go to sleep with his wife as well, it sounded so weird but yet so perfect.

"Ow come on boys! Is this a bachelor party or not?"

Every one turned around at George who had crawled on one of the tables, the soon-to-be-dad looked questioning at all the rest.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke up thanks to Arnold, Ginny's old pygmy puff who apparently escaped his cage again and was now crawling around underneath Harry's blanket.

It could be that it was one of Ginny's tricks to get him out of bed since it became more and more obvious that the only times Arnold would escape his cage would be when Harry had an important day and she wasn't there to wake him up.

Slowly he threw the blanket away looking at Ginny's empty side (she and Teddy stayed at the Burrow) before he crawled out of it, took Arnold in his hands and placed it back in his cage.

He yawned as he slowly walked towards the bathroom, as he looked into the mirror he finally realised that today would be the day that Harry James Potter would no longer be a free man.

It didn't scare him since he wouldn't even know what he would do without Ginny.

The happiness he felt at that moment woke him up more than the shower that followed and the unknown number of fire whiskey's he had last night had no effect on him what so ever.

This was not the case with his best man who was waiting for him downstairs with a huge head ache.

"They're going to kill me, the three of them are going to kill me, they won't rest until they…"

He remained silent at once as Harry placed a cup containing a bright blue potion in front of him.

"For your hang-over." He said smiling as he turned around and walked towards the fridge to get him a small breakfast as well.

He started to whistle the old school-song of Hogwarts and neglected the grimaces of Ron.

"So today you'll become my brother-in-law, hah?"

"We're already more than brother's Ron."

The two men stared at each other; Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"Come on, we better get you ready."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in her old bed room, a few inches away from the place where she and Harry had kissed on his 17th birthday.

She was so afraid back than to lose him, that he would die or that maybe if he lived and became the hero he would want more than just the poor girl with six older brothers who had to interfere with every boyfriend she had.

But he lived and he didn't want any other girl, he wanted her and only her.

Slowly she dropped on the bed and let the memories of that kiss run through her head again, she had never kissed a boy like that, never felt such a sensation like that and the moment Ron had entered the room she had never felt such a mixture of anger and disappointment run through her body at the same time.

She could hear and see them fight through the window and had burst into tears afterwards.

But today, all of those tears didn't matter any more; she was going to be Mrs. Potter.

Something she had dreamed about ever since she only had a crush on him.

The door slowly opened and Teddy slowly walked in holding a cup of coffee.

The hot coffee splashed dangerously over the side as he took small steps; luckily Ginny was there quickly to take the cup from him.

He looked so pleased with himself that Ginny knew punishing him now would make him burst into tears.

"That was really sweet Teddy but next time I would want you to leave these kind of tasks to Molly."

"Ok mommy."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as he called her like that, she was the closest thing he had to a mother but she would never be his mother, that would always be Tonks.

Funny, spontaneous, crazy Tonks who had been like a sister for her.

"Molly said I may carry the rings today."

Ginny kneeled next to the small boy.

"That's right and it's a very, very important job. So you'll be even more important than you already are."

Teddy's hair had the same brown colour as his father's, something he did more and more lately and which made Ginny worry that maybe he had started to realise.

At the same moment Molly had come upstairs as well, watching her daughter talk to Teddy.

She smiled at the sight of her little Ginny being an adult woman now before she turned around and walked to her own room.

Ginny could wait another ten minutes to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood nervously at the altar wearing a brand new dress gown, next to him stood Ron wearing a brand new dress gown as well staring at the bunch of guests who were waiting.

Despite Harry's and Ginny's fame the wedding had the same number of guests as Bill's and Fleur's: the former members of the order of the phoenix, the Weasley family (which coloured the seats into a sea of orange), a few members of the auror department and the players from the Hollyhead harpies.

Suddenly music began to play and everyone turned around to watch Mrs. Weasley walk down the aisle, followed by Hermione who was the maid of honour and who held Teddy's hand as he carried a small pillow containing two golden rings in the other one.

Finally Ginny appeared as she walked down the aisle holding her father's hand.

She looked perfect, almost heavenly.

She wore a white dress with very few details but the fact that it was so simple made it the most beautiful wedding dress Harry had ever seen (not that he was an expert.)

Her hair was beautiful as well, decorated with white roses and around her neck hang the same locket Harry had given her when he asked her if she wanted to continue with him, two weeks after the final battle.

Mr. Weasley handed his daughter's hand to Harry who couldn't keep her eyes of her.

Hermione took place next to Ron and grabbed his hand.

Teddy went to sit down next to Molly, holding the small pillow on his lap.

Harry didn't pay to much attention to the words the man in front of them spoke and before he knew it, it was time to say their vows.

Ginny had this wonderful and perfectly happy look on her face as she started to read hers.

"Harry, I remember this little version of myself, being 11 years old and having a major crush on her brother's best friend who she considered the greatest hero amongst them all even though she wasn't really sure why back than. At least until that boy saved her life from a vicious diary and until that boy as he slowly turned into a man faced so many dangers along the way. Along that same way that man had fallen in love with me and I can't even begin to describe my love for him nor the happiness for standing here today to become your wife. I already told you many times before… Harry, I want to grow old with you, I want to raise Teddy with you and maybe even our own children someday."

Harry tried his best not to kiss her passionately before he would finish his own vows.

"At my first day at school, when I boarded the Hogwarts express this little, crazy girl started to run with the train, follow us. I guessed she was scared to be left alone, biggest mistake I ever made cause as it turned out this little girl was the strongest woman I ever met and not only did she stole my heart but she also sneaked into my dreams and into my thoughts as I slowly started to realise just how much I love her and how much I will always love her. Because to me, she is the goddess of beauty and perfection."

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and Harry wished he was more capable at holding speeches.

"Than I know pronounce you bounded for life, you may kiss the… bride." The man added as Harry and Ginny started to kiss each other before the man had even finished his sentence.

It was one of those kisses that stood out from all the others, like the one on his 17th birthday, the one when he asked her to move in with him, the one where he proposed to her…

Yet all those kisses were nothing compared to their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Ok, so here it is :D**

**Now Review !!!**


	8. Ginny's suprise

**Last chapter had 7 reviews, that's wonderful!**

**I'm glad so many people loved this story.**

**Ok, so here's a next short chapter but school's really busy, I'm getting top marks right now and I'd like to keep it that way but at least you'll have a new chapter.**

When the kiss stopped both of them looked at each other with a complete happiness.

They barely noticed the other people getting up and giving them a loud applaud as they got lost in each other for the moment.

They did it, they were husband and wife.

Three years ago Harry imagined Ginny's marriage with a complete stranger, not him.

Not because he didn't want it but because of the fact that he didn't believe that he had a future at all.

As soon as the kiss had ended people stood up from their seats and came towards them, Ron and Hermione were the first ones to congratulate them, followed by the rest of the Weasley family and the other guests.

It was absolutely one of the most beautiful evenings of Harry's life, he couldn't even imagine a night more perfect than this one, at least until Ginny came towards him around midnight and asked him to follow her.

"No one's going to notice we're gone, it's only for ten minutes."

Curiously Harry followed her to the old tree yard were they played so many quidditch matches in their youth.

She was leaning against one of them and Harry couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked.

The light of the moon in combination with the lights of the party made her white dress look as a dress from a fairy tale, and her face was perfect as her red hair played in the soft summer wind.

He walked towards her and kissed her, she answered it softly placing her hand upon his shoulder and another on his back.

"I need to tell you something."

Harry looked at her but the smile on her face told him that he didn't need to fear anything, that whatever he was going to hear could be nothing but good news.

"I don't want you to say anything until I finished speaking, promise?"

"Promised." He said kissing her cheek.

She took his hand in hers and played with it, looking at the ring around his finger.

"I've decided to quit playing quidditch and I'm going to become a quidditch-correspondent for the daily prophet _so…_" she added as he noticed he was going to respond, he couldn't help it since playing for the Hollyhead Harpies had been her biggest dream. Besides marrying him maybe. "I'm going to have more time for other things, with a child on the way."

She laughed at his confused look. "I'm pregnant Harry James Potter!"

It took a second or two before it hit him but once it did he felt this wonderful feeling of happiness take over, and he who thought he couldn't get any happier than he already was.

He lifted her from the ground and turned her around in the air.

"Careful!"

Harry placed her back on the ground and smiled.

"When are we going to tell the rest of them?" He said while giving a nod to the people at the party.

"I just want to keep it between the two of us for a while. We just got rid of my mother."

He didn't really care when they were going to tell them, he was way too happy that he was going to be a father.

Was this the way his father felt when his mother told him she was going to have a baby?

Suddenly something hit him.

"Ginny? When it's a boy I'd like to name him after my father… if you don't mind."

Her eyes sparkled, and she gave him a wide smile.

"Why would I? But than I want to choose the name for a girl."

"Any ideas?"

Her eyes didn't meet his, as she looked at her own ring again.

Finally she looked up and her eyes met his.

"Lily."

"You don't have to…"

She placed her finger on his mouth and smiled.

"I want to; your mother sacrificed herself so her son could live on. That same son married me and now I'm carrying her grand-child. If there's one thing I want than it's the fact that my daughter would be just as strong as she was."

At first Harry didn't know what to say, he was just too touched.

He hoped that his daughter wouldn't meet the same end as his mother's but than again, if he said that out loud it maybe would sound a bit harsh to Ginny.

"That won't be a problem; she already has a very strong mother as well."

Ginny looked touched as well by this comment.

He took her hand in his and smiled.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Potter?"

"You may, Mr. Potter."

And together the three of them walked back to the party.

**Ok, I hope you guys like it.**

**If you did, you can tell me so in review of course :p**

**No pressure :D (Ok, so maybe a little.)**


	9. A monthly Weasley tradition

**Thank you so much for the many reviews I received.**

**They meant a lot to me.**

**So here you go… the next chapter.**

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

Two weeks later

Harry was lying asleep on his side of the bed, a rapport he had been trying to read last night was laying on his chest; his glasses were still on his face.

Ginny entered, holding Arnold in one hand followed by Teddy.

She used her other hand to tell him to remain quiet as she slowly walked to her husband, placing Arnold in the bed and leaving the room again.

It wouldn't take long for Harry to wake up.

Sure enough she had just begun making breakfast for Teddy as she heard Harry yell upstairs.

"Ginny! Stop putting this thing in our bed!"

Ginny just smiled as she heard Harry stumble out of his bed towards the bath room.

After his shower he would be back in a good mood but she wanted him to get out of bed in time today because it was the monthly Weasley-lunch-usually-turned-into-dinner-as-well-day and she and Harry had decided to tell the fact that she's pregnant today.

"Mummy? Can I fly on a real broomstick today? Like dad and Uncle Ron."

"No, honey, you're still way too young. Maybe you can try flying a slow broom when you're six or something."

At the same moment Harry entered the kitchen as well, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

Poor Harry, he was just way too predictable she thought when she started to prepare his breakfast as well.

That afternoon, they arrived at the burrow, Bill, Fleur and little Victoire were already there and a bit after Harry and Ginny, George and Alicia arrived as well followed by Percy and Penelope but it took fifteen minutes for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

"Sorry we're late. Ron still had to get ready five minutes before we had to leave."

"Oi!"

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the family tried their very best not to laugh.

"Well than, I guess we can start." Arthur said before the small fight could continue. "Anyone who would like to give a little speech before we begin to eat."

Harry smiled at Ginny and took her hand in his.

"Well actually Ginny and I have to make a little announcement."

Everybody looked at the newly-weds and Harry looked at Ginny. "You can tell them."

"Nah, you get a go."

Harry turned back at the table and smiled.

"Ginny and I are expecting a baby."

The reaction at the table could've been compared with a volcano outburst, at first there was an absolute silence at the otherwise so noisy Weasley-table like the silence before the storm and than everybody started to get up and congratulate them at the same time.

"Blimey Harry, I gave you permission to date her when you guys were teenagers. You sure know how to turn a finger into an arm don't you?"

Ron said smiling until he saw his wife's look and remained in silence.

"Congratulations Harry." The same wife did as she hugged her old friend as well.

Meanwhile Alicia, Fleur and Molly were congratulating Ginny instead, asking her questions about her pregnancy as well since all three women had already been through that.

"I know morning sickness seems hell honey, but trust your mother who had five children + a twin. This will all pass soon."

"It did not with me." Fleur said looking at Molly.

"Well, not every woman is the same."

Meanwhile Alicia smiled at Ginny as well.

"To bad I have to deliver next month otherwise the two of us could've been pregnant together."

"Well, we still have one month, don't we?"

That lunch was scattered with a full amount of questions on their future-plans.

Ginny and Harry explained she was going to give her place at the team up to write for the daily prophet… "The daily prophet? Are you sure?"… but they didn't give any information on how they were going to name their child… "Honestly mom, you're going to have to wait till January."

But luckily for Harry and Ginny who had already started to regret the fact that they had told the family so early the storm ended right after the table was cleaned and every one had settled themselves in the garden.

Bill was holding little Victoire in his arms and smiled at Teddy who was sitting on a chair.

"So you're going to be a big brother than?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"Here, let me teach you how to hold little babies, so you can help my little sister out when your little brother or sister's there."

He got up and walked towards little Teddy, giving him Victoire in his arms and watching how the three year old looked surprised at the little girl in his arms.

"She's cute."

Teddy said looking at her.

Bill just smiled as he watched Teddy, he looked so much like his father, he had the same nose and mouth and the same shape of eyes.

He was also a bit calmer than his mother had been but not as calm as his father though.

Bill started to remember one night were he and Remus had been to the leaky cauldron a few weeks after their fight at the ministry.

Remus had been down ever since and Bill was worried that the death of Remus' best friend might have been at the cause of it but it wasn't.

The conversation that followed was the biggest surprise Bill had ever expected.

"_I think I'm in love."_

"_What do you mean Remus? In love with who?"_

"_It doesn't matter; the chance that I ever get to be with her is as good as impossible."_

"_You can still tell me."_

"_Tonks."_

"_Tonks?"_

"_I know it sounds crazy but when I saw her getting wounded… I'm even ashamed to say this but it hurt me more than watching my best friend die. Seeing her in that hospital bed it made me unbelievably angry. I don't know what to do."_

"_I'd say you go for it."_

"_Ow yeah, like every woman in town is just dying to marry someone like me."_

"_Not every woman, but Tonks really cares about you. You have a chance with her. Trust me in a few weeks the two of you will be together."_

Ok, so maybe it took a bit longer than a few weeks but he was right, wasn't he?

The proof of that was sitting in front of him, holding his eyes fixed on his little daughter sleeping in his arms.

**Ok, so I just gave Bill a slightly bigger part since I'm planning on giving him a special bound with Teddy as well.**

**After all Bill was attacked by the same man who turned Teddy's father into a werewolf and Teddy is (as we all now) going to date in his daughter in the far future.**

**Tell me what you think of that idea and this new chapter.**

**Dramalover45- your review wasn't useless at all, it's nice to read that people really like it.**


	10. Fred and George Weasley jr

**Ok, so here's the next chapter.**

**I know it's very soon but I have a free day on Monday and decided that I could take it slow on my school work.**

**And I just felt like writing today…**

1 month later

"Mom! Will you please stop and sit down? You're not helping."

Ron looked at his mother who went to sit down again.

"She's helping Ron, to make me feel nervous when it's my time." Ginny said taking Harry's hand.

Three hours ago Alicia was preparing diner when her contractions began.

George had brought her to St-Holisto and contacted the rest of the family.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur were desperately waiting for news.

Teddy was spending the night with a colleague of Ginny.

A few seconds later Bill and Fleur arrived.

"Sorry we're late. It's hard to find a babysitter at this hour. Is there any news?"

Harry shook his head and Bill and Fleur went to sit down.

"Where's Percy?"

"He was still at work but he and Penelope will come as soon as he's finished."

Five minutes later Percy joined them as well but it took another hour before George entered the room, holding a tiny baby in his arms.

"Weasley's, I'd like to present you the newest family member… Fred Arthur Weasley."

Everyone got up and walked towards him, Molly had started to cry and Arthur was touched that his son named his child after his brother and him of course but before every one could take a look at the baby a healer entered the room as well holding another baby.

"Ow, and this is your second newest family member George Ronald Weasley Jr.

If my little brother wants to become godfather of course."

Ron looked up at his brother and nodded. "Thanks George."

"Just see it as a little sign of appreciation."

The healer smiled and handed the little baby to Ron who looked tender at his godson.

Harry placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Merlin's pants, those are two godchildren. I'm a busy godfather ain't I?"

Harry and George both laughed, Harry had already asked Ron to be the godfather of his son as well.

"I guess twins just run in the family. Come, we better get them back to their mother. I really can't believe this. They're my boys."

He said as he tenderly stroke Fred's cheek with his dumb.

Molly who had been crying all the time walked to her son and hugged him carefully.

"I'm so proud of you."

Hermione who had already been on the verge of crying now started to cry completely making Ginny cry as well.

Harry who had never seen his wife cry looked at her.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." She mumbled making the both of them laugh.

George left the room followed by Ron and the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry had thrown his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

They congratulated the brand-new parents but around midnight a healer entered the room.

"You really should be going now. Having a twin isn't easy and both the mother as the children need their rest."

------

George sat alone in the hospital hallway, ten minutes ago Alicia had fallen asleep and he needed some time alone.

"Fred. I know you're up there you dirty old rat, looking down at me. Watching your two nephews. I named one after you, you know. I miss you, I guess that's just a wound that will never heal is it? Anyway, I made dad and Ron godfather's. That should've been you, you know that. No, but you decided to take the easy way out didn't you?"

He remained silent for a while.

"You know talking to people who aren't there is a sign of insanity don't you?" one of the portraits said.

George looked at it and shook his head.

Fred was still there, he knew it because he could still feel him, deep inside of him.

After sitting in the hallway for another hour he decided to get up and get back inside Alicia's room.

When he went to lay down in the sofa standing in the room he didn't notice Alicia's open eyes staring at him.

He had thought she had been asleep but she wasn't.

She could fully well guess what he just had done, she already knew for a long time now that George still spoke to his brother at night in the hope he could hear him.

Why would she take away this hope?

------

Ginny and Harry entered their house.

"Happy Birthday." Ginny said smiling, kissing him.

"Ginny, we're only the thirtieth and…" he heard the clock in the living room yell half one and smiled.

He had been 21 for a half hour now and he didn't even realised it.

"Now, you'll have to wait for tomorrow morning for your surprise but I promise you… it's gigantic."

She yawned and Harry smiled at her.

"We better get to bed won't we?"

Ginny nodded and he slowly followed her upstairs.

------

The next morning, or a few hours later, Harry didn't know how to say it he woke up from the sound of a car coming from outside.

He noticed Ginny wasn't lying next to him any more and threw away the sheets to look outside the window.

At first he thought he was mistaken so he got dressed and went outside finding Ginny sitting on a brand new car.

"Ron told me you've been following driving lessons for your auror trainings so I thought, what's the use of driving lessons if you don't have a car?"

"Well, neither Ron nor I have passed a muggle driving test but Ginny this is just… wow!"

He kissed her and looked at her. "You have any idea how much I love you?"

"Hermione already told me that guys could get obsessed with cars. Anyway, I don't know wetter it's a good one or not. Hermione also told me that there's the same difference in that as with brooms."

Harry smiled at her. "It's perfect."

**Ok, so I loved the muggle driving test bit in the epilogue and I decided that there had to be a great start to that so how about Harry getting a car from Ginny for his birthday?**

**Liked it?**

**And what about the twins?**

**Tell me about it in a nice little review, they sure are appreciated.**

**XXX**


	11. Weekend delight

**Ok, so here's the newest chapter.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for last chapter.**

Two months later

Despite the fact that it was already September the weather still remained very warm and both Harry and Ginny were watching how little Teddy was playing in the backyard, each holding a book in their hands.

Ginny was now in her fourth month and a small belly had started to show, of course when you work for the Daily Prophet it's hard to keep that news out of the picture and so it happened that every single day one of the other journalists would enter her office to ask if anything new had happened or if they could have the permission to interview her and Harry when the baby would be there.

Ginny had made it a habit not to talk to anyone at the office about her pregnancy, not even her closest colleagues.

Her own column in which she wrote her daily view on the newest quidditch facts seemed to be very popular as she got more and more offers from other newspapers and magazines as well.

"You know Quidditch Today wouldn't be too bad to work for wouldn't it?" She asked Harry all of a sudden as she watched how Teddy's quidditch figures of the Hollyhead Harpies were playing a match against his quidditch figures of the Chudley Cannons.

Her very own, tiny image had just scored another goal and 'coach' Teddy gave a delighted yell.

"Don't know, it is a bit more respected than the Daily Prophet when it comes to Quidditch. Why? Did they make you an offer?"

"Name one magazine that hasn't. But the thing is if I work for them I could work at home, plus I won't have to write every day since it's a weekly magazine. It would make things a lot easier when the baby's there wouldn't?"

Harry started to smile; Ginny had already been busy planning everything for the time the baby would be there, including asking Ron and Harry to decorate the room across their chamber into a baby-chamber. Something the two of them would begin at tomorrow.

"I don't know, it's all up to you to decide of course."

"Yeah, but I'm really thinking on taking the offer. I mean Quidditch Today doesn't write about anything else than quidditch as well so that would leave out annoying questions of other colleagues."

She started to think again, but her thoughts soon got disturbed by a visitor at the front door. "I'll get that." Harry said as he got up and walked back inside.

A few minutes later he returned followed by George and Alicia holding little Fred and George Jr. in her arms.

"We had to shop on Diagon Alley and we decided that now we're in London we could say hello to my little sister."

Ginny smiled and got up greeting her brother.

"Wow! Someone's getting a belly here. Sure, you don't have twins as well?"

She looked a bit offended at her brother and shook her head.

"No, I'm not getting twins here, thanks for the compliment."

"Thank God, because I wouldn't know what my mother would do on Christmas, if each of us has seven kids like she did she has to open her very own sweater-factory."

Everybody started to laugh and went to sit down.

Teddy looked up at them; he didn't understand what they were laughing about. Adults could be very strange sometimes. Like last night when his baby-brother-sister had moved inside Ginny's belly. Harry had gone all exited and kept laying his hand on it so he could feel it and Ginny even started to cry.

"Anyway, there's still something we need to tell you both." Alicia said smiling at Harry and Ginny showing a diamond ring around her finger. "George and I are going to get married."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands and gave a delighted laugh. "Oh my God! That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

Harry congratulated the two of them as well and smiled at the thought of Molly being able to organise a wedding again. "And don't worry about my mother; she won't know there will be a wedding until the day itself. We want to keep it small." George said smiling as if he could guess Harry's thoughts.

"I don't think she would like that and… Harry! He's moving again!" Harry softly smiled and looked at George and Alicia. "The baby moved for the first time last night."

"Ow, that's so wonderful." Ginny had her two hands on her belly again and smiled.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about all kinds of things, including babies and possible ideas on how to keep the fact that there would be a wedding away from Molly until the day itself. "You should organise the wedding on Merlin's day and tell her you just organised a family barbecue or so…"

"Yeah, that would work wouldn't? I don't know what you think of a fall-wedding?" George said looking at Alicia. "Fine to me."

---

The next day Harry and Ron had started to work in what would become his son's or daughter's future room. They had decided to paint it yellow which would match perfectly with blue or pink.

With the help of magic they had finished painting the room by noon and they decided to keep a lunch-break.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as he lifted his glass of butter beer to his mouth. "She took Teddy to visit some friend of hers." Harry said as he placed a plate with sandwiches in front of Ron who laughed. "Ow, so she lets the men work on their free Sunday and she herself enjoys it. Anyhow, I think you're still lucky. Bill and George both complained about pregnancy hormones and how bad they were with Fleur and Alicia. Imagine Hermione on pregnancy hormones." Harry started to laugh as well. Yeah, that was something he didn't really want to think about. "Actually Ginny doesn't have them at all. She worries a lot about the preparations for the baby and I never saw her cry until she got pregnant but other than that... Why? Would you think of something like Hermione of pregnancy hormones anyway? Is she pregnant?" Ron shook his head. "We decided to wait a few years, organising the house, saving some money and she likes to have a career first you know what I mean?" Harry nodded. Yeah, that definitely sounded like Hermione. "Anyway, if we want the ceiling and floor done as well by this evening we better get going don't we?"

**Ok, so now it's time to hit that little review-button :p**

**Next chapter will be James' birth.**


	12. James Sirius Potter

**Ok, so here's the new chapter. I know it's quick but I just felt like writing so here it is.**

**I think this is one of the largest chapters I ever wrote… or maybe not. Don't know actually.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews every one.**

January

Harry entered the house and placed a briefcase holding some rapport she would work on that evening in a corner of the hallway as he removed his shoes and walked to the kitchen.

Ginny, Teddy and Molly both greeted him as he entered it.

Every moment, Harry could become a father so he never worked a minute longer than he had to these days and when he wasn't home Molly would stay at their home watching Ginny.

He just didn't want to leave Ginny alone with a three year-old now and he was sure that that was nothing more than logical.

"So, I guess I'm on my way home now. Please watch her Harry; she is not the kind of woman that's able to be still even though she's carrying a belly the size of a full-grown pumpkin. She even tried to clean the house today."

Harry smiled and said her goodbye; as soon as Molly left he kissed her.

"Ow, save it Potter. Why did you have to let 'her' watch me? And why isn't he born yet? He was supposed to come out yesterday!"

Harry went to sit down, he was getting used to her outbursts of anger that had started at the beginning of her sixth month when she wasn't able to move the way she was used to.

She had to sleep on her back now as well which was something she wasn't really used and so she didn't get as much sleep as she wanted to.

The combination of those two could really upset her sometimes.

"Baby's can come later, we should be lucky that he's late rather than early. He can decide to be born every moment of the day now and that's why I have your mother here. To keep an eye on you in case that moment comes when I'm at work. She's the only one available to do that all the time and yes, I know that you can send me an owl or a patronus but by the time that owl reaches me and I've come here to bring you to the hospital the baby might be there already and I don't know if you would be that good at performing a patronus-charm when you have contractions."

Ginny didn't say anything at first, she just gave served dinner first and than went to sit down beside him.

"Sure, you can talk easily. It's all fun for you isn't? How come fathers never have any downsides to this whole thing?"

She had asked him this questions already for many times and the first time Harry had been so 'clever' to answer that they still had to put up with their wife getting hysterical for no good reason or them having to get out of bed in the middle of the night to get them some food. He once even had to go to a night-shop in order to buy her some ice-cream.

Her reaction made him think twice before he ever answered one of her questions again.

In fact he even learned not to answer them at all since there was no right answer for them when she was in this kind of mood.

Luckily for him Arthur, Bill and George were happy enough to give him advice on how to deal with this.

"_You just need to show them that you care and understand. Never, ever tell them that they're wrong." George had said._

"_I was so smart once to tell Fleur that she had to calm down. Two whole weeks on the sofa downstairs." _

"_Yeah, but you guys are still lucky. Trust me Harry if Ginny takes even the slightest bit after her mother on this one you're in for a whole lot of trouble." _

Luckily for Harry, Ginny did not take after her mother on this matter and he could just follow George's and Bill's advice.

"Look honey, I know this isn't comfortable for you, I know that. I can't even begin to imagine but trust me. It will be all over soon. In less than a week you will be holding little James or little Lily in your arms."

Ginny nodded and Harry got up to clean the table and do the dishes.

At eight o'clock he brought Teddy upstairs and looked as the little one proudly showed that he could climb in the bed all by himself.

Harry handed him his old teddy-bear and a stuffed wolf he had given him last Christmas.

He had seen it in a muggle-toy-store on his way to work and thought it was the perfect gift.

After that he read the story of a young witch and a handsome muggle-prince the little guy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry looked at him for a little while before he got up and softly closed the door.

When he walked into the hallway he took his briefcase out of the corner and entered the living room where Ginny was busy knitting green baby-socks.

He went to sit down at the table grabbing one of the rapports out of it and started to read it.

"So how was work today?"

"Chaos, like every day. I'm thinking on making some huge changes there once things here slowed down a bit."

Ginny just nodded and continued to knit.

A few minutes later she laid the socks aside and her hand went to her belly.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I ate something bad or so, I've been having cramps all evening."

Harry got up as fast as he could and he looked at her.

"And you just forgot to mention them? Those could be contractions."

He took his wand and send a patronus to Ginny's colleague that sometimes baby-sits on Teddy.

After that he went upstairs and took her bag out of the baby room, he was just coming downstairs when Gwen was already there.

"Hey Gwen, thank god you could get here so fast."

"I was just going home so it wasn't that hard to apparate here instead of my place."

Ginny entered the hallway as well and Harry took her hand.

"Anyway, I'm sorry we have to leave in such a rush but…"

"Don't worry. I understand. Good luck and send me an owl when the baby's there."

Ginny walked to the car but Harry returned in his steps.

"Hang on a second. There's a list with people on the fridge. Would you like to inform them? If it isn't to much trouble."

Gwen smiled. "Not at all."

One of the benefits of the late hour was the fact that there wasn't too much traffic; one of the downsides was the fact that there were alcohol controls.

"Good evening sir, did you had anything to drink this night?"

"Not really, I'm on my way to the hospital. My wife's having a baby."

He just hoped that the man wouldn't ask for his drivers license but luckily for him he didn't.

Sure, he could confund him but that would be completely unnecessary.

"Ok, sir, you can go."

Harry drove of and arrived at the hospital. One hour later Ginny was ready to push, Harry who had offered her his hand started to regret it and he was sure that he already broke two finger-bones.

Suddenly the two of them heard a baby cry and not just any baby, their baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter it's a boy."

The healer handed their son to Ginny who looked at him.

"That's our son." Ginny said softly against Harry who kissed her cheek without taking her eyes of his son.

"Yeah, that's our James."

He really couldn't believe this, the little baby Ginny was holding in her arms was theirs, a port of him and a part of her.

Something the two of them made together.

The little James still had his eyes closed; he had black hair and definitely his mother's nose.

"He's perfect isn't he?" Ginny nodded and smiled looking at her son.

She never could've guessed that something like tiny fingers could touch her so much.

She loved this little guy so, so much.

---

Molly stood up immediately when Harry entered the room holding his son in his arms.

"It's a boy." He said softly, still not believing it himself. "We've named him James Sirius Potter."

Everyone gathered around to take a look at the little baby.

"Ow, 'e eez just so adorrable." Fleur said.

Harry's eyes met Hermione's who smiled. "Ow Harry, congratulations. I know how much this means to you." Ron nodded as well and at that point the three friends understood each other perfectly.

They were there when it had seemed like a future for him was almost impossible, let alone that he would ever hold his son in his arms.

"Ron, you want to hold your godson." Ron nodded and smiled.

"Guess that's the first child of a Weasley that doesn't have red hair in three generations."

"Yeah, but admit, black hair's cuter." Harry said laughing.

For the rest of the night Harry didn't sleep, he just looked at his new-born son and he knew that his parent's were proud of him.

No matter where they were.

**Liked it? **

**I know that the whole Sirius as a middle name-thing is already used by a lot of authors but I just liked it so…**


	13. About the Lupin's

**I have over a 100 review thanks to confusednikki24-7 who receives a life-long amount of Chocolate Frogs.**

**And for all the rest just keep reviewing for the same price awaits the person who writes the 150****th**** review.**

**Ok, so here you have the next chapter.**

Harry was busy reading the daily prophet when Ginny entered dropping herself in the sofa next to Harry. She felt exhausted. Harry pulled his arm around her shoulder without taking his eyes of his newspaper. Leaning against his shoulder like that she started to think about the past year.

There were no new pregnancies inside the Weasley-clan, Molly took the surprise-wedding of George and Alicia pretty well and Ginny herself had found herself thrown on the thin line between a career and raising two children.

James was only one year old but it was already painfully obvious that he took after his grand-father and uncles. Which wasn't really fair considering that George's twins (which turned out not to be identical) were the school-example of calmness and even were called 'peace and quiet' by their father.

She let out a sigh and lowered the newspaper and looked at her smiling as he let his hand go through her hair.

"James gave you a hard time again?"

"No, James was easy for one evening, it's Teddy that made the problems tonight"

"What do you mean?"

It seemed almost impossible that the four-year old Teddy would cause any problems; he was even more peaceful than Fred and George Jr.

"He wants you to tell him another story tomorrow-evening, instead of a beetle."

"Which one?"

Ginny freed herself from her husband's arm and went to sit up straight so she could look him in the eye.

"Ow Harry, isn't obvious? He wants you to tell the story about a certain were-wolf and a certain auror and how they fell in love."

Harry dropped his newspaper to the ground, making the people on the pictures scream.

One witch who had won the award for best kept magical garden even gave her a rude gesture before she checked if her hair still looked alright but Harry didn't notice this.

"But he's only four years old?"

Ginny shook her head and grabbed her husband hand's gently, looking him in the eyes.

"No child's too young to find out about their parents Harry. How old were you when you started to ask questions to your aunt and uncle. They didn't answer those and how did you feel? I'm not asking you to tell him how they died, you can try and make him understand that when he's older but for now… just tell him how they met, tell him how they fell in love or how his father learned you the patronus-charm… Just give him something."

Harry nodded and leaned back into the sofa. "Alright, you win, you're right… again. I'll tell him a story about his parents tomorrow evening."

Ginny started to kiss him and the next five minutes they snogged as if they were teenagers again after they broke apart Harry just smiled at her.

"You truly are one of a kind."

"Indeed I am, but admit it. That's exactly why you love me so much."

The next evening Harry entered Teddy's bedroom.

He had been thinking all day at work about the story he would tell today, which was actually the reason why he still had some unfinished work waiting for him downstairs.

He went to sit on Teddy's bedside and looked at the picture on Teddy's night table again.

Two parents holding their child thinking about how they would see the future for their son.

He was sure that no one would think that at the age of four their son's godfather would be looking at this picture before he would tell him a story about his dead parents.

"I asked Ginny to ask you to tell me a story about my mum and dad."

Harry nodded looking at the guy; he had chosen tomato-red hair tonight which made him look like Victoire's twin brother.

The almost two years old Victoire had learned how to walk around in the house and every time they visited, Teddy always took it as his responsibility to play with her and look after her as the adults started to talk.

"Yeah, she asked me. And I've made a decision on that one. I'm not going to tell you the whole story in one evening that would make it way to rushed you see. I'm going to tell it to you piece by piece. Every evening that it's my turn to put you in bed I'm going to tell you another piece."

Teddy nodded and Harry started to tell how he met his father on the Hogwarts-express, how he was the best teacher Harry had ever known, how he teached Harry to perform a patronus-charm, how he discovered that Lupin was a friend of Harry's parents, about that one night at the shrieking shack… before he discovered it he was already talking for an hour.

"We better leave the rest for some other night." Harry said and got up, thanking every single great wizard he knew that tomorrow was a Saturday or else Ginny would absolutely freak out.

"I think my dad was one of the best wizards in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, he certainly was."

As he got of the stairs he suddenly realised something, he stood still and wondered if they would still live on private drive number 4.

Ginny entered the hallway and looked at him.

"I was already wondering where you were. What are you thinking about?"

Harry remained silent for a few more seconds and than looked at her.

"Ginny? Would you like to go to the Dursley's tomorrow?"

She lifted her eyebrows and her eyes started to examine him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just got this feeling that I still have some unfinished business over there. When I left there… Dudley had started to say all these weird things and Petunia wanted to say something as well. It was just way to rushed back than and I want to finish those goodbye's. The kids don't have to come; we can take them to Ron and Hermione tomorrow. It just feels like something I still need to do."

"Well than. Let's do it. But I don't know if it's a wise idea to come so unexpected."

"Coming expected will only leave you in front of a closed door." Harry answered.

The next day, a sleepy Teddy and a singing James were sitting in the back-seat of his car on their way to the Phoenix house which was the name of Ron and Hermione's place.

"Ginnyyy, he won't shut up!" Teddy said as James started to sing again.

Maybe singing was a great word; he just made some noises on lullaby-melodies.

Ginny gave Harry a why-did-you-have-to-put-him-into-bed-so-late-look before she turned to Teddy.

"It's just a few more streets Teddy."

Ron and Hermione were happy to watch on the kids for a day and didn't even seem to mind the late warning.

They were more worried about the fact that Harry and Ginny were going to see the Dursley's.

"We'll be fine. And in case we don't turn up again, you know where we went and you know where they live." Harry said smiling as Ginny already walked back to the car.

He waved one more time at Teddy, Ron and Hermione who was holding James who seemed to have found a new fascination in his fingers.

**Ok, so here's the new chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**I guess everyone can suspect what the next chapter will be.**


	14. About the Dursley's

**Ok, so thanks for all the reviews every one.**

**Next chapter didn't exactly turned out as I wanted it but **

Harry parked the car across the street and looked at the old familiar house he had to call home for 16 years even though it never felt like a home to him.

Ginny took his hand and looked at him.

"If you want we can always turn back, pick up the kids, give Ron a reason to laugh and go home again."

Harry shook his head and got out of the car followed by Ginny.

As he walked across the path he looked at the place underneath the window where he used to listen to the news in his fifth year.

His hand went to the doorbell and after it rang they could do nothing more but wait.

After a few minutes the door was open and Dudley dropped his yawn.

"Hello big D. do you think they would mind if we came in?"

"Don't know Harry, not a problem to me though. But euhm… ever since they told us how you defeated that Voldemort-guy my dad's not that glad with you. Hates the fact that you're a success you see."

Harry smiled and suddenly remembered Ginny was there as well.

"Ow, this is my wife… Ginny."

Dudley's big hand reached out and the both of them shook hands.

"So you got married?"

Harry nodded. "And I have two children, one's adopted."

Dudley looked a bit confuse. "Adopted?"

"His parents were good friends to me, they even made me his godfather but they died during the last battle."

Dudley nodded, noticing the look on the couple's faces.

"Anyway, come in before my dad gets the chance to throw the door in your faces."

Ginny followed Harry realising that this wouldn't be a cosy reunion.

"Dudley? Who was that at the door?"

Vernon's question was answered soon as Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"You? What on earth are you doing here? And who is she?"

Harry smiled, he hadn't expected a warm welcome from his uncle, he was more worried about Ginny. Ok, he had warned her but still…

"I'm here because I have a few things to talk about with aunt Petunia and Dudley. And this is my wife Ginny."

Ginny reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley."

Harry wasn't sure if she had actually expected that Vernon would accept the hand but if she had her expectations did not became reality.

She slowly lowered her hand again.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Petunia had entered the living room as well, and looked at them as well.

The whole scene seemed rather weird, Harry had thought for a long while that this was the last place he would ever return to, yet here he was.

He looked at his aunt and nodded.

"Oi! Wait a second here! You just come here and expect that we even talk to each other?"

Harry turned to Vernon, the time that he let this man tell him what to do was completely in the past.

"I'm here to talk to aunt Petunia, not you. She can decide for herself wetter she wants to talk to me or not."

Petunia looked nervous from Harry to Vernon as if she wanted to decide something.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry turned towards her. "My mother."

Petunia didn't answer to that she just stared at Harry as if he had gone nuts.

After a few moments of silence she nodded. "Alright."

"Petunia!"

"I'll talk to him Vernon, if the neighbours watch him leave so soon they start to gossip and I don't want that."

She went to sit down and asked Harry and Ginny to do the same.

"So your Harry's wife?"

Ginny nodded. "We've married one year and a half ago in June."

Harry could feel how difficult the conversation went and he hoped they would get fast to the actual reason why he wanted to talk so much to his aunt.

"Any plans for children in the future?"

Ginny smiled. "We're already raising two children, once adopted but I love him like he's my own son. His parents were very close friends to us, he's even Harry's godchild but than… they died."

Harry took her hand as he could feel the deaths of the war that included her own brother and almost included him as well were still a hard subject for her.

"You've met them actually, after you guys came to pick me up at the school train when I returned from my fifth year. They were both part of the group that came to say euhm… hi."

He didn't know what else to say, knowing they both knew perfectly well what they were talking about.

"His mother was the woman with the pink hair and his father was the brown-haired man with the scars in his face."

"So they're dead?" Vernon said and Harry knew that he had wanted to say something else, but had managed to hold his tongue just in time.

He fully well realised that Harry and his wife were now allowed to use magic.

"The man with the hat's dead as well. As is Severus Snape." Harry said not keeping his eyes of Petunia as he spoke the name something that didn't went unnoticed by Petunia as well who wondered how Harry knew him.

"Are you talking about that weird kid that used to live at Spinner's end? How do you know I knew him?"

"He sort of told me." Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell Petunia the whole truth on how he found out about it. "He also told me that you and my mother were the best of friends until he and Hogwarts came into the picture."

Petunia nodded. "I was jealous. Lily and I we were almost like a twin and than that Snape-boy came and started to talk about Hogwarts, she got so fascinated that she always hanged out with him instead of me. He called her a witch and me a muggle in a tone as if we were two different species that should not hang out with each other… and than she was going to that place and I only saw her during the holidays. For me it felt that every since he came into the picture we were no longer sisters and I blamed the both of them for that."

The room had gotten very quiet after this and Harry who hadn't expected that Petunia would even talk to him about his mother let alone open up the way she just did knew that this had been something she had been carrying on her own for a very, very long time.

"She knew that, she knew you didn't actually think she was some sort of freak."

Petunia nodded and looked at Harry.

"I must look crazy, telling you this now."

"Not to me." Harry said smiling.

"So Lily's a grandmother… she would've liked that."

"His name's James. James Sirius Potter."

The rest of the afternoon was pleasantly awkward.

Harry, Ginny, Dudley and Petunia talked about what happened the past years they didn't see each other while Vernon just remained quiet in his sofa.

**Ok, so you all know what to do now don't you?**


	15. How to charm a witch in 12 lessons

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Harry and Ginny were both lying in bed, thinking in silence about the past day.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Ginny asked, eyeing her husband.

"Weird, awkward, but definitely not bad." He answered, turning his head looking at her while he grabbed her hand.

"You know your aunt isn't that bad at all, your uncle can be really stubborn but when you look back at it all he wasn't that bad either."

Harry started to play with her fingers not taking his eyes of them.

"Yeah, but than again I think he was just scared of the fact that he was facing an adult wizard and an adult witch."

"And one of them is probably one of the most dangerous wizards of all time." Ginny said kissing him softly.

"So you think I'm dangerous?" Harry asked with a playful tone.

Ginny nodded while biting her under lip trying hard not to laugh but the next thing she knew Harry's fingers were all over her, starting to tickle her.

"Ow really, well than I better show you just how dangerous I can be."

Ginny tried to defend herself, while she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow stop it! Harry! You know I can't stand that!"

------

The next morning Harry was in an excellent mood as he prepared Sunday-breakfast for Teddy and even tried to prepare James' bottle.

"Where's Ginny?" Teddy asked with his mouth full.

"She's still in the bath room."

Teddy smiled. "Why was Ginny laughing so hard last night?"

Harry looked at Teddy; he had had no idea that Teddy had been awake.

"Because I tickled her, and you know that she can't really stand that."

The next moment Ginny entered the room as well, her hair was still wet from the shower she took and she was wearing one of Harry's old T-shirts.

"That's my T-shirt!" Harry said looking at it.

"You never use it! And I only have one old wide shirt which is in the laundry. Please, let me borrow it. Please."

Harry placed a plate with breakfast in front of her and smiled while kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure you can."

He went to sit down next to her and smiled at Teddy.

"So? You had a good time with your aunt and uncle yesterday?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically and the next half hour he was telling all kinds of stories on just how silly his uncle Ron was.

After that he left the table and started to play in the living room.

"You know my brother won't be a bad father you know. Ok, he is lucky he had Hermione cause God knows what would happen to those kids's sense of moral. Not to mention how their love lives would look like if they only had their father to give them advice."

Harry took the plates from the table and placed them at the sink.

"Well he has a great book for that last part." Ginny looked up questioningly and Harry knew he had said too much.

"Promise you won't tell anything against Hermione right?"

Ginny nodded and Harry took himself another cup of coffee before he went to sit down again.

"Haven't you noticed how around my 17th birthday he suddenly became this gallant charmer around Hermione?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure I did. In fact me and Hermione had had a little chat about that."

"Well, that's because on my 17th birthday he gave me a book entitled 'How to charm witches in 12 lessons.' I never had to use it because I already had you and you know… my skills weren't that bad…" "…ow yes they were. You learned a lot while you were with me but remember that walk we had after our first kiss. You started to talk about Quidditch! I mean… I love quidditch but that really wasn't the moment to talk about it. So he read that book as well didn't he?"

Harry nodded. "I saw him do every single tip out of the book."

"That's typically him." Ginny said looking at him. "What I don't get is why you read it if you didn't need it."

At first Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was she actually serious?

"I just read it because I heard Ron giving Hermione compliments, cheering her up, not laughing with her ideas and all… just wanted to prove what I suspected."

Ginny started to laugh. "You actually thought that I thought that you… Harry James Potter!"

"Admit it, you love me."

**I know this isn't a big chapter but I don't have that much time.**

**School's killing me, we had three tests yesterday, today we had two of them and tomorrow we have two other tests. Not to mention the load of homework we have.**


	16. Baby doll Rose

**Thanks for the reviews every one!**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter…**

5 years had passed since that Sunday morning and in those 5 years the Weasley's had welcomed three new members to their already so big family.

Percy and Penelope now had a three year old daughter named Sandry and George and Alicia had had two more children, the four year old Derek and the two year old Sarah.

And if that weren't enough…

"Don't tell me you're pregnant to!"

Ginny said while looking at Hermione who nodded in return.

Both women got up and hugged each other while Ron and Harry just looked at them.

"Well than," Harry said smiling as the women started to make plans for the coming period in which they would be pregnant together. "Congratulations, so you finally managed to convince her?"

It had been a silent secret that Ron already wanted to be a father for a long while but Hermione, being the career-freak she had always been kept delaying it.

"Yeah, and thanks very much mate. Just when we're about to get even you had to score again."

"May I remind you that if somebody else said that about your sister you would've punched them in the face?"

Suddenly they both got interrupted by James and Teddy who came running towards them, each holding a broomstick that each (because Ginny demanded it when they were at Diagon alley) answered at the safety protocol for young children.

"Daddy! Daddy! I went as high as the clouds! Honestly!" James said as soon as they reached them.

"He's lying dad, he didn't went 'that' high."

James suddenly noticed his mother's look and remained in silence.

"What did we tell you about flying on your own?"

"Never go higher than your own height." James repeated slowly.

"Exactly."

Ron and Harry both started to laugh, realising just how much Ginny looked like her mother.

"What's so funny? If he falls…" Ginny started but Harry interrupted her. "I'm not telling that he's allowed to fly that high because you're right about that. You know that your mom is worried when you fly so high and I don't like it as well. If you behave you can fly on a broomstick with me this evening but not 'on' 'your' 'own'."

Ginny just shook her head, what was the use for trying to teach James not to fly high if his dad kept showing him how?

----

The next day at work Harry was busy doing some paperwork when Ron entered the room holding a muggle-toy-doll.

Harry had gone to work a bit earlier and had bought the doll on his way to his office he had dropped it at Ron's desk.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? You should've seen the look on everyone's faces when they saw it."

Ron's face was almost as red as his hair and Harry could see that he wasn't really mad, rather amused by the joke.

"Ow come on Ron! Her name's Rose and she can actually cry… watch!" Harry said as he took the doll out of Ron hands and pressed a button on the back. The baby's cry's spread across the small office and he quickly turned it of.

Ron smiled and went to sit down catching the doll Harry threw back at him.

"In case it's a girl. First present from her uncle."

Ron looked at the doll for a while and then smiled at Harry.

"It would be nice wouldn't it? A little girl walking around, carrying my name… or a little boy."

Harry smiled looking at the paper on his desk.

"Kids are absolutely wonderful and Teddy and James they're just… amazing."

Ron nodded and the two soon-to-be dads remained quiet for a little while longer until.

"Unfortunately Ron as your boss I need to remind you that you still need to prepare for that meeting of this after-noon."

Ron got up and gave Harry an everything-saying-look. "And you're lucky that your boss is your best mate. You do realise that?"

**Ok, another short chapter I know but I hope you like it…**

**Next chapter I will write something about the friendship between Teddy and Victoire and the other Weasley-children of course…**

**Review please :D**


	17. Please, please, please

**Thank you so much for all those reviews!**

**DigNinMon- I'm not planning to bring any Scorpius/rose in this fanfic however the next story I have planned after this one will be entirely dedicated to that ship.**

**Aisucold- When I read the book I imagined him like that as well but I thought that since JK Rowling never gave us his real age it would be fun to make him older than his little brother and sister.**

**Ok so here you have the new chapter it's around the time that Hermione and Ginny are six months pregnant. **

"James Potter! Come out of bed now or you will not get any breakfast!" Ginny's voice went through the whole house as if a group of elephants had arrived and this for the fifth time this morning.

Harry who had been reading the newspaper decided that he would put an end on it.

He laid his newspaper on the table beside his sofa, got up and went into the hallway, passing Ginny in the hallway.

"You just return to the kitchen, I'll handle this." He said giving her a worried look.

She was six months pregnant now, still had morning sickness, pain in the back and swollen feet. Actually she had almost every single pregnancy problem imaginable plus she craved for a 100 things at the time but refused to give in on them since she didn't want to gain more weight than necessary during a pregnancy and James sure as hell wasn't making things easy on her.

He went upstairs and walked into his son's bedroom where he was pretending to be asleep.

"James, what did I tell you about giving your mother a hard time?"

"I won't go! I won't go! I won't goooo!"

Harry walked towards his son's bed and looked down at him.

"Of course you'll go, we go every single month and it's not because you're punished and can't take your broom with you that you won't have to go this time. And besides by acting against your mother for taking away your broom you will only make your punishment longer and longer and longer because we both know your mother. So get out of bed right now before I give you an extra punishment and that might include the game next week."

A second later James had sprinted out of bed towards the bathroom followed by his father who helped him get ready.

At the breakfast table Ginny was balancing between being mad at her son for his behaviour the sixth morning at a row or relief that at least he was ready in time.

Meanwhile Teddy was talking loudly about how exited he was to see Victoire (or Vicky as he called her) again.

The two of them were very close friends and sometimes Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur would go nuts for the fact that they only shared their secrets with each other.

"Can I bring my new wolf-model with me to show it to Vicky? I'm sure she'll love it as well. Please, please, please, please…"

The begging, that was another part they had learned from each other.

Actually Victoire was the one that started with it every time she had to ask something and Teddy just copied it.

"There's no need to beg you know you're allowed."

Teddy jumped in the air and James looked at his mother.

"Mom, can I please, please, please, please, please have my broomstick back? I'm really, really sorry for my behaviour and I promise I will never, ever try to make a trip around the world on my broomstick again."

Ginny looked at Harry who gave her a what-are-you-looking-at-me-for-look.

"Alright than. But if you ever show such behaviour again young man you will not get away with it so easily!"

An hour later they arrived at the burrows and Teddy quickly started to look for Victoire which wasn't too difficult since she was already hanging around his neck within the first few steps he took.

She let go of him quickly and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come Teddy! Let's go to the garden!"

"Not so fast sweety, he has only just arrived."

Bill smiled at his young daughter. Her bright blue eyes threw him a puppy-look. "But please daddy, he wants to go to. Please, please, please, please, please."

Teddy and Victoire both walked towards one of the tree's and went to sit down.

"I need to show you something." Teddy said smiling and he showed her the little model he had found in diagon alley a week ago.

It was a tiny wolf but his skin changed every single minute in another colour.

He couldn't think of anything that resembled his parents so much as this.

"Ow Teddy, that's so pretty. Just like your mom and dad."

Victoire said looking at the little wolf that curled up in Teddy's palm and fell asleep.

She was only six years old but every one had already agreed that she was wit beyond measure and could understand people easily.

Arthur had once said that she would be the first Weasley in three generations to end up in Ravenclaw.

Bill always said that she had her mother's brains and Fleur agreed with that happily.

Meanwhile James was playing a game of quidditch with the other Weasley-children but since they were still to young to actually show any game-strategy the game soon ended and it was time to have lunch.

The past years the otherwise so quiet Weasley-table (or at least more quiet Weasley-table) had turned into a zoo.

Adults were happily chatting with each other at one end of the table while the children were sitting on the other end, yelling, screaming and playing with each other as they enjoyed Molly's delicious pancakes.

**Short again I know but I think that short is the only thing I will be able to post these day's.**

**At least it's better than not being able to post at all right?**

**I'd still love to see a couple of reviews though …**


	18. Rose Jean Weasley

**Thanks for the many reviews everyone…**

Harry entered the room smiling at Ginny, Molly had demanded that Teddy and James would stay with her since Ginny could deliver the baby any time now and she did not want any trouble in case they couldn't find a baby-sit.

Ginny's hand was lying on her belly and she looked up at him.

"Guess what? The Hollyhead harpies have lost from the Chudley Cannons! Now my brother's going to laugh the next time he sees me."

Harry smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I must admit they never reached their star level they had since a certain star player left a few years ago."

Ginny gave him a playful punch on the arm and smiled.

"Anyway, we have something important to discuss."

"Really what might that be?"

Harry asked as he reached for a book he was reading.

Ginny leaned against the other end of the sofa and smiled.

"Our child's born and it turns out to be a boy. The healer asks how you're going to name it and you answer …"

Harry remained silent for a while and looked at her.

"Albus."

Ginny looked at her husband. "And you never thought to mention that to me?"

"On the contrary, I told you the second I figured it out."

She hit him with her foot and smiled. "Git."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Potter. And may I ask what normal woman would call the parents of her children a git when he didn't do anything wrong? Anyway, do you like the name or not?"

"I love it, now what would be the second name? Surprise me."

Harry turned towards her.

"Aren't you going to decide?"

"Lilly Ginevra Potter, I already figured out something now you're going to decide the middle name of our son. Albus…"

Harry leaned back and started to think, there were so many men after which he could name his son.

He had already named his first one after James and Sirius and Remus was Teddy's middle name he wouldn't touch that.

Albus would be his first name and… memories of what Dumbledore did for him started to go through his mind and with them the memory of another man as well.

"Severus." Harry said, not looking at Ginny who almost dropped her glass of water.

"Excuse me?"

Harry turned around and looked at her.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Severus as in Severus Snape?"

Ginny looked surprised at Harry.

"You know what he did Ginny but you also know why he did it. And it takes a lot of courage to do so."

Ginny nodded and smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to do so but I love it."

He started to kiss her and after a few more minutes they broke apart by the sound of one of the window that opened.

A silver terrier had entered their living room.

"_Hermione's having contractions! Come quickly! Djeezes Harry how the hell did you manage to do so with Ginny. She's__ furious!"_

Harry and Ginny both got up when a silver otter entered their living room as well.

"_Ginny! Please! I don't know if that husband of mine already send you but I need your help NOW!"_

Ginny grabbed her shoes while Harry searched for his car keys.

"And you figure that they at least would understand my condition instead of sending us two patronuses in one minute."

"Well, you know Ron and Hermione." Harry said smiling.

An hour later the two of them arrived at St. Mungo's and walked towards the reception.

"We're here for Ron and Hermione Weasley; we've got a patronus that they were here."

"Waiting room 29 please, you know the drill?"

Ginny looked at the receptionist.

"We're Weasley's. What did you expect?"

They walked towards the elevator and Harry pressed the button for the first floor where there was room for unmagical diseases.

"As if pregnancy is a disease." Ginny muttered insulted.

They got out of the elevator and walked past the different wards before they arrived at the waiting rooms. In waiting room 29 they found an anxious Ron passing from one end of the room to the other.

"They euhm… are still waiting." He said looking rather pale.

Ginny walked towards her brother and handed him a bottle of water she kept in her handbag.

"Thanks sis." Ron answered.

"Don't thank me thank little Albus or Lily here, if it weren't for him or her I wouldn't have to carry a bottle of water in my handbag."

After he drank some of the water he seemed to look a bit better.

"She actually scared me you know that? She was so furious! I mean, you know Hermione. She would never ever show a sign of weakness and that's how she sees this whole pregnancy, a weakness."

"Remind me that I need to thank her will you? Weakness… waits till she delivered the baby and than ask her if a pregnancy is for weak people." Harry smiled at Ron who smiled back at him.

At the same time a healer entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley, it's time."

Ron looked at Harry.

"Well, I guess that next time we see each other I will be a dad won't I?"

"You sure will."

Ron left and Harry and Ginny went to sit down watching how time passed.

Slowly the other Weasley's seemed to arrive as well.

Finally Ron entered the room holding a tiny baby, folded in a pink blanket.

He was still realising the fact that he just had a daughter because he couldn't keep his eyes of his daughter and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Every one, I'd like you to meet Rose Jean Weasley."

Harry looked at Ron and they both laughed remembering the baby doll Harry had given him the day after he heard that Ron was about to be a father.

"Hey, I can't help it! Hermione seemed to like the name. Anyway, it's your godchild."

Harry smiled as Ron handed him the baby, she sure was a beautiful baby.

He looked at Ginny whose hand just went to her belly.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

**Ok, so did you like it?**

**Tell me all about it in a review.**


	19. Albus Severus Potter

**Ok, so my best friend and her nephew are born on the exact same day so I guess I dedicate the next chapter to them, Cheyenne and Cedric.**

All the Weasley's looked at Ginny.

"What do you mean with having a contraction Ginny?" Penelope asked softly.

"I mean I'm feeling the exact same pain I felt when James was about to come out."

Harry handed the baby back to Ron who smiled. "Wow! We're both having a baby on the same day."

Harry just nodded and walked towards Ginny taking her hand.

"I think its best we bring you to a healer isn't?"

Ginny nodded and followed Harry out of the room.

Ron looked at his family. "I'm going to bring Rose to her mother before that mother kills me, she's in room 498 in case there's any news."

Everyone nodded and Ron walked out of the waiting room into the hallway.

"Blimey Rose, your aunt Ginny sure knows how to impress doesn't she? I mean, not many children get a niece or nephew as a present on the day they're getting born you know that?"

He entered the room and smiled at Hermione who was lying in the hospital bed.

"You're back soon." She said looking at him.

"Yeah euhm, Ginny just got her contractions as well."

"No kidding!" Hermione said looking surprised. "Ow! That's so wonderful!"

Ron nodded; she still looked rather pale and tired.

"But you better get some sleep, its 2 pm and if she just got her contractions the baby won't be there until the morning. You just delivered a baby Hermione, I know how hard it seems for you to be like this but it's perfectly normal."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron.

"Can I see her again?"

He handed his little daughter at Hermione who smiled.

"She's perfect isn't she?"

"Yeah, thank god she inherited her mother's nose."

Hermione started to laugh.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't get her mother's hair I'm ok with that."

Ron's hand softly stroke her hair and he looked at her.

"I don't see what's so wrong about your hair, I love it."

"Until you need to brush it every morning."

The both of them looked a bit longer until Bill entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb, Ginny's contractions are real, we'll tell you when the baby's there ok?"

Ron just nodded and smiled at his brother.

"Congratulations by the way little brother. She sure is beautiful."

Meanwhile Harry was holding Ginny's hand as they were waiting for Ginny to go into labour.

"I thought the second baby would hurt less than the first one." Ginny said softly.

"It's been five years ago honey, maybe you just forgot how much it actually hurt."

"Don't you honey me Harry James Potter, you're the reason I'm here in the first place."

Harry just smiled; he had already started to wonder where the bad temper from her first pregnancy remained.

"And get that stupid smile from your face, it's all fun for you isn't?"

"It's not funny ho… trust me."

At the same moment a healer entered the room and checked Ginny one last time.

"I think it's time." She said giving Ginny a friendly look.

"I HATE YOU!" Ginny yelled at Harry fifteen minutes later as she was squeezing his fingers with all her power.

"We're almost there Mrs. Potter." One of the healers said as Ginny started to push again.

A few more minutes later they heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a son."

He walked towards Harry who was just letting his broken fingers get mended by another healer.

After that Harry took his son in his arms and smiled at Ginny.

"I don't really hate you." Ginny said smiling at Harry and her son as she started to cry.

"I know that honey, I know."

Albus' tiny fists moved as both of his parents looked at him.

"You better go and tell the other family members before my mother absolutely explodes."

Harry followed Ginny's orders and walked into the waiting room were every one was still waiting.

Fleur was sleeping on Bill's shoulder as were Penelope on Percy's and Alicia on George's.

"It's a boy." Harry said smiling. "Albus Severus Potter."

Nobody seemed to question this name choice which according to Harry was probably because of the late hour.

After the many congratulations Harry left the waiting room again but he didn't walk back to Ginny, he first entered Hermione's room.

Where Ron was sitting by the window, holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"And?" Was the first thing Hermione asked him.

"It's a boy; we've named him Albus Severus Potter."

"Severus?" Hermione asked softly, she was still tired.

"Yep, Severus. I felt like I owed him that."

Ron and Hermione both understood where he was coming from.

"It's quite amazing actually isn't? Us three becoming parents at the exact same day."

"Well I've already been a dad for some time now haven't I? But it is quite cool."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they'll be going to Hogwarts together and maybe become friends like we all were when we were that age. You know, the two of them will adopt some poor kid as their friend and that kid will have this prophecy that follows him and before they know it they'll be hunting down dark wizards."

"Congratulations Ron, if that's what you wish for your daughter's future." Hermione said from her bed while Harry started to laugh.

"Well, it's not what I wish. I was just giving an example. Of course I wouldn't wish something like that for my little girl."

Hermione clearly touched by the fact that Ron just called Rose his little girl didn't answer.

"Well than I better go bring Albus back to his mother." He got up and walked towards the door before he turned around again.

"You do realise your sister broke my fingers?"

"You're still lucky; Hermione broke my hand so I had to give her the other one which she broke as well."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What? It is the truth."

Harry laughed as he walked into the hallway.

"You do realise you have one crazy uncle don't you?" He said smiling at his son.

There were only two more things he would have to do tomorrow or in a few hours actually and that's to call Dudley and get Teddy so he would be able to see his godson and James so he would be able to see his brother.

But those few hours seemed to pass as if it were water down the drain and a way to tired Harry went to pick up his children from the burrow.

"Is it a boy daddy? Please tell me it's a brother."

"Yes James, you have a little brother."

"YIPPIE!"

At the hospital Teddy seemed to hold his godson with a certain sense of pride and James had gone really, really quiet at the sight of the little human his mother was holding.

"It's so small."

"Actually he's a half inch bigger than you when you were just born."

"Really?" James asked as he looked at his little brother. "I was smaller than Albus? Wow!"

"Ok, everybody ready for the new family picture?"

Harry asked as he prepared the camera and a few seconds later Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed with their three boys in front of them.

It would be a picture that would stand on Harry's desk till his retirement.

**Ok, so what did you think of it?**

**Liked it?**


	20. Luna Scamander

**Thanks for all those reviews ! **

**I really, really appreciated them and here's the next chapter.**

_**Harry Potter, father for the second time **_

_Wednesday night Harry Potter, famous for defeating he-who-must-not-be-named became father for the second time. According to our sources at the hospital Ron and Hermione Weasley who are both famous for helping him on his dangerous quest against you-know-who had arrived at 10pm at the hospital where at 1am the both of them gave birth to a daughter. Just as Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter were visiting them Ginny went into labour. At 6am she gave birth to a son named Albus Severus Potter. The potter's already have one son named James Sirius Potter._

Harry laid the newspaper beside him and looked at Ginny.

"We better keep this away from the children."

"What do you mean?"

"Teddy can read, Gin. I know he knows we're not his biological parents but he sees us as his family and in this article it's just as if he's not."

Ginny nodded and smiled at Harry. "Do you have any idea what a wonderful father you are?"

"Well I have a wonderful mother to help me with that." He said while kissing her softly.

"Well right now this wonderful mother could really; really use a cup of tea." Harry smiled, "Anything with that?"

"Scones would be heaven."

Harry got up from his chair and walked towards the elevators as he was waiting for them to arrive he heard a soft, dreamy voice he knew so well coming from behind him?

"Harry Potter?" He turned around and looked in the eyes of Luna Lovegood.

Well, Luna Scamander now as he found out while they walked towards the cafeteria together, her sister-in-law just had a baby and they came to visit.

"I'm so wishing that I would read the Daily Prophet more often. Congratulations Harry."

"Yeah, and Ron and Hermione are here to, they just had their first child, a girl." Harry answered while being amazed by the change Luna had gone through.

She looked so different now, not in her looks who were still the same but her attitude was a little bit more down to earth than it used to be and it surprised him that she didn't mention one imagined animal on their way to and from the cafeteria.

"Look who I bumped in on." Harry said smiling as he entered Ginny's room while holding the tray with two cups of tea and some scones.

"Oh my God! Luna! It's been ages. I read this article lately that you married a relative of Newt Scamander."

Luna smiled. "Yeah and I think that I heard some slight rumour that you married Harry Potter."

They both started to laugh and Harry and Ginny both looked up when they noticed that Luna's hysterical laughter was gone as well.

At the same moment Teddy and James ran into the room and jumped on Ginny's bed.

"Easy boys!" Molly said when she followed them in the room. "Ow hello, Luna."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I just heard you became grand-mother again."

Molly smiled and the two women started to chat while Harry and Ginny drank their tea in silence offering their scones to the two women who passed them to Teddy and James before taking off to see Hermione and Ron.

"She has changed so much." Ginny said silently "I mean I knew she must've changed seeing that she had to deny the existence of the crumple-horned snorkack a few months ago…" "She did?"

Harry said looking up.

"You read the news paper all the time, what the hell are you reading?"

"Sports and euhm… the first five pages, you know the important stuff."

Ginny looked at him. "It was front page news."

"I honestly didn't see it." Harry said looking at her.

"Dad? Can we go to the cafeteria and get some candy?"

"You just eat a whole plate of scones from the cafeteria." Harry said looking at the two of them.

"But I don't like scones, mum likes scones I like chocolate frogs and …" James started to name all kinds of candy while counting them on his fingers Harry looked helplessly in Ginny's direction who tried her best not to laugh.

A few minutes later Harry was walking back to the cafeteria.

**Ok, I know it's short again but I'm writing this between my home-work for French and my home-work for Dutch so I hope that spelling's not that bad.**

**Tell me what you think of it, next chapter there will be another jump of two years and you know what that means… Ginny's pregnant again.**


	21. Hogwarts express

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Teddy walked into James' room and looked how his little brother sat on his bed, crying.

"Hey, I promise I'll write you every week and before you know it I'll be back by Christmas. Promised."

James looked up at his friend "I can't play with one letter a week." He said.

He knew it wasn't Teddy's fault that he had to go to Hogwarts but he couldn't help to feel abandoned.

"I know that, but what do you want? That I don't go? That I wait until you're old enough to go and graduate when I'm 22?"

"No." James said while looking at his feet. "It's just that I'll miss you."

Teddy smiled. "I'll miss you to you know that."

"But if you go to Hogwarts you'll make a lot of friends of your own age and than I won't be your best friend any more."

"You are my brother and no friends of my own age can be of any more value to me than you."

The two of them hugged when they suddenly heard the door bell.

"Teddy! Victoire's here to see you of!"

Teddy looked one last time at his brother before he went downstairs, Ginny was pregnant again and Teddy hated the fact that he couldn't be there when she had to deliver the baby.

A red-haired girl came running towards him and held him in a tight hug as if she would never let go of him.

"You will write won't you?"

Teddy nodded and at the same moment Harry entered the room.

"Ready to go?"

Teddy nodded and Harry called for James while he took the two-year old Albus in his arms and placed him in the car before he went back inside to get Teddy's stuff.

Teddy, Victoire and Albus passed him laughing on his way inside again.

"God Harry, you've been silent all morning. I know you'll miss him like hell, so will I but please try a bit more to be like your normal self. For Teddy."

Harry nodded, he hadn't told Ginny anything about the gift he had for Teddy.

The car was pretty crowded on their way to King's cross and Harry was relieved when he parked the car at the parking lot.

They got out and walked towards the entrance while the kids kept themselves busy trying to look for the entrance towards platform nine and three-quarters.

Ginny took Harry's hand and whispered in his ear as she pointed at the right spot.

"That's where we first met." Harry nodded.

"I can remember something, weren't you nagging against your mother so you could take a look at Harry Potter?"

Ginny hit him playful over the head.

"I don't think anyone could predict back than that we would arrive here 18 years later taking our kids towards the train."

"18 years, I'll be in my thirties next year."

"Yep, and I would be married to an old man."

"You just wait the year afterwards when you're in your thirties."

Ginny looked at him.

"I just turned 28; give me a little bit of credit will you?"

They got through the barrier and the kids' jaws dropped when they looked at the steaming red Hogwarts express.

After that Teddy said goodbye of the other children Harry took his chance to speak to him in private.

"I have three things for you." Harry said looking at Teddy in front of him.

"The first thing is this." Harry took a photo album out of the bag he was holding and gave it to Teddy. "It contains pictures of your parents and our family."

Teddy looked at the album he was holding in his arms and smiled. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome buddy now, for the other two objects." He took out two wands from his pocket and gave them to Teddy.

"This one belonged to your mum and this one belonged to your dad. They won't work as well as for you as your own wand but I thought you might want to have these."

Teddy looked speechless at the wands in his hands and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking.

The same thoughts Harry had when he read his mother's letter to Sirius.

The fact that he was holding actual proof that his parents had actually lived, that they once used these wands.

Maybe even to play games with him the way Harry always did in the evening when it was almost time to go to bed.

"Now, it's time for you to go to Hogwarts I guess." Teddy nodded and hugged Harry.

"You'll write to me won't you?"

Harry nodded. "As often as you want."

Teddy walked towards the train and Harry helped him to get his stuff on it as well.

A few minutes later Teddy was hanging out of one of the windows, waving at his family while the train took of.

Victoire ran a while with the train until it gained too much speed to follow.

"Guess someone's hitched." Ginny said smiling remembering how she did the same once.

"Why are they all looking at us?" James suddenly said.

Harry looked around and now noticed that indeed a lot of people were looking at him.

"It's your mother, she can't help it she's extremely famous."

Ginny looked at him trying her best not to laugh.

"Now, who's in for some ice-cream from Diagon Alley?"

Victoire and James both raised their hands as did Albus who accidentally tugged Ginny's hair while she was holding him.

"Here, let me take him." Harry said softly before they walked back towards platform 9 and 10.

A month later Teddy seemed to have settled down at Hogwarts.

He wrote Harry and Ginny often, actually every two days to be often.

His favourite subject turned out to be 'defence against the dark arts'. "Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked smiling while Ginny read the letter.

He had been sorted into Hufflepuff like his mother and he loved the food but he did miss Ginny's extra treats during dinner.

So as a worthy daughter of Molly Ginny had sent him a whole box of extra treats along with their next letter.

She herself seemed to have a lot quieter pregnancy than her last one due to the fact that James was always out to play with his friend of an other wizarding family that lived two streets away from them.

She still continued to write her column which was even nominated for newspaper-column of the year.

Something she was very proud of that and Harry couldn't help but smile every time he saw her sitting behind the table writing her vision on that week's quidditch-games.

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me about it in a review :p**


	22. Lily Potter and werewolveromance

**Here's the next chapter every one!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

Teddy was sitting on his bed in the Hufflepuff basement looking into the photo album Harry had given him.

He stopped at a picture that was taken very recently.

Teddy, James, Harry and Ginny with than an already visible belly.

He watched his family wondering when his little brother or sister would be born.

It was already November now.

Little did he know that at that exact same moment Ginny was as St-Mungo's delivering her third child.

Harry who had learned his lesson after two births was a bit more careful with his fingers right now.

Fifteen minutes later they heard their third child cry for the very first time.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the two of you have a beautiful, healthy baby-daughter."

Harry and Ginny both looked amazed and Harry took his daughter in his arms.

She looked so vulnerable and small; she was smaller than James or Albus. That was for sure.

Or was he just imagining it?

"Look at you, mister big hero of the century taken aback by the fact that he has a daughter."

"Not just any daughter," Harry said while keeping his eye on her. "The most beautiful daughter in the world."

He kissed her softly and Ginny looked happily at her little girl, her little Lily.

That Christmas holiday Teddy came home along with a lot of stories of his three first months at Hogwarts and with a lot of excitement to see his sister, Lily Ginevra Potter.

He was just telling Harry about the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and how Slytherin didn't stood a chance when the doorbell rang again.

"Merry Christmas." Ron said smiling holding Rose's hand.

She was two years old and didn't want to be carried around, something she had inherited from her mother apparently.

Meanwhile Hermione came behind him holding a seven month old Hugo.

"Thanks a lot for waiting Ron."

Ginny took a step aside so they could enter.

"Bloody hell, it's freezing out there." Ron said while he greeted Harry.

"Mommy, daddy just used a bad word, two bad words."

"Mommy heard it darling." And Ron looked at the two female members of his family.

Meanwhile Teddy walked towards Albus again, every since he was made Albus' godfather he always watched him when Ginny couldn't, something he had been missing and worried about while he was at Hogwarts.

But Albus was already busy playing with Rose.

That after-noon they all went to the burrows to celebrate Christmas as the tradition demanded it and after listening to the radio for a while they all went to sit around the table.

All the kids had sleepy eyes since none of them had managed to stay awake during the hour of radio.

Harry was sure that if it were an adult who did that Molly wouldn't be to happy but right now she just thought it was cute and asked Hermione wetter she put Rose and Hugo in time to sleep.

"Every evening at seven o'clock and they sleep till eight." Hermione answered looking a bit insulted.

Bill was asking Teddy all kinds of questions about Hogwarts while Victoire was listening as well.

She had been so happy to see Teddy again that she didn't let go of him for over three minutes when he had entered the burrows.

In two years she would be going as well and she was now busy asking her dad if he would mind if she got sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Any house accept from Slytherin is fine to me hon." Bill answered while he turned to Charlie who had come from Romania to spend Christmas with his family.

After dinner Teddy and Victoire went back to the living room and started to talk in private.

"I really missed you." Victoire said smiling. "I kept every letter you wrote safely in a box underneath my bed."

Teddy nodded. "I kept every letter as well, the ones you wrote me and the ones Harry and Ginny wrote me."

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts as well."

A few years later the both of them were sitting the exact same way in the sofas of the Hufflepuff common-room.

The two of them were each reading a book when Victoire suddenly hit him with her foot.

"Ouch! Do that with someone you don't like okay?"

Teddy said while he grinned at her.

Victoire couldn't help but notice that it was indeed a very sexy smile like most girls told her.

"I just wanted to get your attention silly. It's snowing outside. Care to take a walk?"

"In the snow?" Teddy asked while looking outside.

"No, in the rain. Of course in the snow. Come on! It will be fun."

Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm in my sixth year, that means home-work, home-work, home-work,…"

"Ow come on Ted! Can't you bring yourself to take one little walk with the cutest girl in Hogwarts? Or are you just afraid that I might throw snow balls at you?"

"Vicky!" Teddy answered in one last attempt to safe himself.

"Ted!" Victoire said in a very threatening voice.

"Ow, alright than."

A few minutes later they were walking at the snowy grounds laughing and screaming when they occasionally threw a snow ball at each other.

That was until a few Slytherins from Teddy's year came into their direction.

"Well, well, well, look what the snow blew in. Can werewolves actually bare snow? I guess I'll need to look that up in my copy of magical animals."

"Get lost Nutt!" Teddy yelled while Victoire looked scared from Teddy to Nutt, she knew what would happen now, it happened every single time.

"Teddy…"

"And look! He brought himself a girlfriend, didn't they made that illegal as soon as they found out that werewolves can reproduce like that half-breed of your dad did with your mother."

Teddy drew his wand and pointed it furiously at Nutt.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't take commands from any one and especially not a filthy half-breed like you. You should run Weasley, now you still have the chance. Pretty girls like you can have better."

"I'm fine where I am Nutt, thank you very much." Victoire said while glaring at him.

"Ow that's right. You have something from the wolf as well don't you? Wasn't your precious daddy attacked by some werewolf while he wasn't transformed? I would stay away from Teddy than. God knows what he can do to your pretty face."

Teddy had launched himself at Nutt and the two of them started to fight while Victoire tried to get the two of them to stop.

After a few moments it was clear that Teddy was the stronger one and Nutt and his friends ran away. "You two deserve each other!" Nutt yelled from a distance.

"You shouldn't have done that." Victoire said while helping Teddy up again.

"He insulted you and my parents."

Victoire didn't answer; instead she took her scarf, filled it with snow and placed it on Teddy's eyebrow which was bleeding.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"You're welcome." Teddy said while he let his hand go to her wrist pulling it away from his face giving him enough space to kiss her.

It started out as a soft, careful kiss, afraid on how she would react but as soon as she answered the kiss it turned out to be a bit more passionate.

When the kiss broke they looked at each other.

At first he wasn't able to read her expression but afterwards she gave him an everything-saying-smile.

And the two friends hugged each other so fiercely that they fell in the snow again, laughing.

They were no longer friends now.

**Ok, so here's the next chapter.**

**Hoped you liked the Teddy/Victoire moment.**

**Tell me about it in a review.**


	23. About cars and girls

**Here's the next chapter but I warn you, it's very short. Not kidding!**

Harry's monkey-wrench fell on his foot and he yelled loudly. It had been the fourth time that morning.

"Hey, is that a new kind of dance?" Teddy asked as he entered the garage just in time to see how Harry jump around.

"It's this car here. I love Ginny for giving it to me but right now…" Teddy went to sit down and smiled.

"Why don't you just fix it by magic?"

"Because it's a muggle-car and muggle-car's demand muggle-actions."

Teddy went to sit down and nodded. "And do all muggles repair their car in their own garage?"

"They bring them to mechanics but since I don't have insurance or a driver's license or any other paper that's necessary to do so I'll just have to do it by myself."

He took a look at the manual for the thousandth time while Teddy remained in silence for a while.

"You know grandpa Weasley once used magic on a car."

For the first time that morning a smile crept on Harry's face.

"Yeah, I remember that one. It almost killed me and your uncle Ron off."

Teddy nodded. "About the uncle-thing, I really, really need to talk with you about something."

Harry nodded, grabbed a towel and cleaned his hands before he went to sit down.

"I'm not exactly related to Uncle Ron or Uncle Charlie or… Uncle Bill, am I?"

Harry shook his head. "Well your parents died as well when you were little and the Weasley's treated you like a son right? And yet you married Ginny. So suppose that I kissed Victoire…" Harry started to smile but he didn't interrupt Teddy. "Stop smiling. Any way suppose that I kissed Victoire and I kissed her again, and again, and again and don't really want to stop kissing her than that would be ok right? Cause she's not an actual relative. She's family that's a fact but not by blood, right? So that would be ok?"

"Of course that would be ok. Well unc… I mean Bill will kill you but that's just father of an overprotected girl versus overprotected girl's first boyfriend-thing."

Teddy laughed.

"She is quite amazing actually. Weird, I never thought of me with her but than the past few months things started to change and before I know it I kissed her and I didn't even plan to kiss her."

"Looks a lot like me and Ginny. Only when I didn't plan to kiss her the whole common room of Gryffindor was there to watch."

"Seriously?" Harry nodded and they both started to laugh when Ginny entered.

"What's so funny?"

"Men-stuff." Harry said smiling at her.

"Aren't you a bit late with that?" Ginny asked while putting the laundry basket next to one of the cupboards.

"Trust me; it's not that kind of men-stuff." Harry said making Teddy laugh even harder.

Ginny shook her head and left the garage again. "Don't forget to fix the car, we need it tomorrow."

"We're wizards; we can use other transport can't we?" Teddy said smiling.

"Yeah no rush, I don't think Teddy will be so happy to visit Bill tomorrow." Harry said while Teddy shot him a glare. "Or he's very, very happy to visit Victoire tomorrow."

"So you and Victoire are finally together? Had to happen some day." Ginny answered before she left the garage.

"Don't ask me." Harry said looking at Teddy's questioning look. "If there's one think I know than it is that women have some sort of sixth sense for stuff like that."

**Short, short, short, I know but I had this scene in my mind today and I wanted to write it down.**

**The next chapter will be longer promised but reviews are welcome.**

**To say it in little Victoire's words… please, please, please, please, please,…**


	24. Fight and Love

**Thank you so much for those reviews!**

**Here you have the next chapter and I really hope you like it.**

**Now tomorrow it's bulletin card day and I failed math so it might be that I won't be able to post another chapter very soon.**

**I hope you'll understand that.**

As soon as the both of them heard Ginny enter the kitchen again they continued to chat about girls and their behaviour until they got another unexpected visitor.

James had knocked on the door before entering which was something that both Harry and Teddy found a bit hard to believe. If there was one guy in the house who wouldn't care for manners like that it would be James.

"Something wrong James?"

"Euhm no… say dad, you wouldn't happen to have a wooden stick from about four inches would you?"

Harry got up from his chair again and walked to one of the cupboards where he started to look.

"Why would you need a stick from about four inches?" Teddy asked James.

"To decorate my room with." James said without looking at Teddy directly.

Teddy raised his eyebrows, he didn't know wetter or not James was lying or just being ashamed that he would do something like decorate his room because usually he was way better at lying than this.

Harry didn't seem to hear or notice his son's strange behaviour as he was to busy to look for a stick that matched his son's description.

"This one ok?" Harry asked when he finally found one.

James looked at it for a few seconds and than nodded happily.

"Thanks dad!" He yelled as he was already running of.

Harry smiled shortly until his eye fell on the car again.

"You know I could really use some help with that one."

"Wait! Is this really happening? The famous hero, also known as Harry Potter. The one who defeated the dark lord Voldemort himself asks for help from a teenager?"

Harry smiled. "How do you think I defeated Voldy in the first place?"

"Well ok than, but on two conditions. One, you don't tell any one younger than me about me and Victoire. Two, you will protect me from uncle Bill."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but at the same moment they heard Ginny yell.

"I'm afraid that I don't think James needed that stick to redecorate his room."

"She's going to kill me for giving it to him isn't she?"

"Yep!"

The next moment Ginny entered the garage.

"I guess I'll need to thank you for giving this thing to him. And are you still busy with that men-stuff?"

Harry tried his best puppy-eyes noticing to late how Teddy tried to sign that he better didn't do that.

"I don't know what he would use it for and two, I just found a very, very cheap employee so we have all the time we need."

Ginny folded her arms in front of him, remained quiet for a few seconds and Teddy who realised that this was just the silence before the storm, hurried out of the garage.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD USE IT FOR? HE USED IT TO LOCK ALBUS UP IN THE CELLAR BECAUSE HE GOT AN EXTRA CHOCOLATE FROG FOR DOING HIS TASKS RIGHT! YOU KNOW LONGER THAN TODAY THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM SO WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM A STICK?!?!"

Sure enough when Teddy entered the kitchen he found Albus sitting at one of the tables, tear marks covered his face.

"Hey buddy, what happened to you?"

"James locked me up in the cellar and I'm scared of the dark."

Teddy looked at his godson and smiled.

"Hey, that's nothing to cry for. In fact I think there's an actual hero in front of me."

Albus shook his head.

"Heroes aren't afraid of the dark. They fight dragons and all kinds of monsters."

Teddy grabbed a sugar quill out of his pocket and handed it to Albus.

"And you don't think that they're afraid when they do that? You know what dad did don't you? He defeated the most evil and powerful wizard of this century and you think that he wasn't afraid? He was scared to death. But the thing that made him a hero is that he confronted those fears just like you did."

A smile crept on Albus' face and Teddy knew that his message had gone through him.

"Now, I'm going back to the garage but if you need me." Albus nodded and Teddy walked back to the garage.

"I DON'T SPOIL THEM TO MUCH! HE ASKED ME FOR A STICK! DO I HAVE TO DENY HIM EVERYTHING JUST BECAUSE HE DOES A FEW THINGS WRONG SOMETIMES?"

"YOU COULD'VE ASKED HIM WHY HE NEEDED IT!"

"I did." Teddy said as he entered the garage again. "He said he needed it to redecorate his room."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?"

"He didn't exactly look as if he lied!"

Ginny calmed down and Harry looked at her.

"Now, if you don't mind I'll have a word with James."

Ginny nodded while Harry got up, he pointed his wand at his car and mumbled reparo.

Working on cars the muggle-way was for people who knew how to.

That evening Harry entered the bedroom and smiled at Ginny before he run to the bed and jumped in it.

"You'll always be a child won't you?"

"Yep! I had a little chat with James about his behaviour; I think we're safe for a week or so. I don't know what's wrong with Albus but he refused to sleep with his night-light on. Said he rather want to sleep in the dark. Lily behaved like an angels as always. Wanted me to read the same bedtime-story like every evening."

Ginny smiled at he exhausted husband. "And what about Ted?"

"He's sixteen! Don't tell me I need to report you about him as well! He's probably asleep dreaming about his 'Vicky' as we speak."

Harry remained quiet for a while and than looked back at Ginny. "He's sixteen… remember when he was three and he ran around in this house with his teddy bear and those knitted sweaters and pants?"

"Or at the wedding, with his teddy-bear costume."

"Don't let him hear that, he hates it now."

Harry fell silent again, to busy with his own thoughts until another smile appeared on his face.

"I fell in love with you when I was sixteen."

"And what about now?" Ginny asked softly while she lay her head on his chest, smiling softly.

"You mean when you're not yelling my head of?"

She hit him in the arm and started to laugh.

"I still love you as much as I did back than, even more."

They started to kiss each other and Ginny softly removed his shirt revealing the scars he only showed to her.

The scars she could not heal physically but she did managed to heal them emotionally by being patient, by loving him, by giving him a family.

**So? What do you think of it?**

**Liked it?**

**I think you know the drill by now don't you ?**


	25. The shrieking shack

**I seemed to have forgotten in all my nerves about that one test that I had received maximum score on another test at the end of September so I did not fail math and can continue to write.**

**Still two more chapters to go after this one. We're almost there.**

Teddy stood in silence at the gates, looking out at the house that lied behind it. Every twenty seconds he would check his watch as if he was waiting for something to happen. Finally a girl came running over the path towards him. "So sorry…" she said, still tired from the effort to run all the way up here. "Mary still wanted to buy a dress and you said that I couldn't tell anyone so…" Teddy kissed her. "You're still in time." He said smiling.

"I am?" She said, looking at her watch. "Wow, I must've run fast. Anyway… are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Teddy nodded and opened the gates walking past them; Victoire still stood hesitating behind them. "You know this house is one of the most haunted houses in Great-Britain."

"You know it was my father al along." Teddy said smiling reaching out his hand. He had wanted to visit this house for so long but never wanted to do it alone.

Victoire took his hand and they walked over the path towards the house.

_Beware: this house is not to be visited by any person due to the fact that it's haunted._

_MoM_

"Typical." Teddy muttered and opened the door to go inside. The house was filled with dust and dirt but Teddy didn't pay attention to it. Instead he looked for a way to create light without the use of his wand. He was still an underage outside Hogwarts after all and he did not want to be caught here.

Victoire followed him as well, she placed her hand against one of the walls realising to late that it was covered with mould. "Icky." She mumbled making Teddy laugh.

"Ow, before I forget." She said while taking something out of her bag. "This is something muggles use to create light. They call it a flash light or something. I'm telling you muggles are the strangest things." She threw the flash light towards Teddy.

"You need to push the…" but before she could say little button Teddy had already done so.

"Thanks Vicky." He said before he gave her a passionate kiss.

They decided to leave the hallway and explore the rest of the house. It felt weird for him, to step into this house which was a piece of his history yet it was the first time he ever went there.

Suddenly the light fell on a chair which was heavenly damaged, Teddy went towards it and noticed they were claw marks. He let his fingers run over the same place where his father once did no matter in what state he was in. Victoire noticed it but didn't say something. She was here to support him but to take this trip through the house was something between him and his mind.

"You know my mother went here a couple of times as well." Teddy said when he got up again. "When my dad took wolfs bane she would go with him. She didn't mind to see him the way he was." He turned to face Victoire.

"She loved him, she would do everything for him." They looked at each other for a wile, both understanding completely what Victoire had meant before Teddy's eyes fell on something else.

Victoire followed his gaze and gasped. "Is that blood?"

Teddy nodded. "This is were Severus Snape must've died. Harry saw it happening. I guess that's why he named Albus after him a well."

Victoire shook her head. "I once heard my dad talk about it to my mom when Albus was born. Something about how amazing it was that Harry had such an endless respect for the man and how no one accept for uncle Ron and aunt Hermione knew why. I guess I still remember it because it is kind of a mystery isn't?"

Teddy nodded and decided to go upstairs.

They went from room to room without finding anything remarkable beside the claw marks that could be find all over the place, until they reached the second last room.

It was covered with pictures of his father and his mother and even a small picture of Teddy.

He looked at it for a wile and noticed someone (he assumed it was his mother) had written something beside it.

"_A monster could not create something so beautiful._" He smiled remembering the stories Harry told about his father not being sure wetter he deserved everything he had.

"That's beautiful." Victoire said when she came to stand beside him.

Teddy nodded, to touched to say anything.

He placed the picture back at the same spot where it stood for all those years and where it would stay at least as long as 'he' was alive.

After that he turned around and smiled at Victoire.

"I love you." He mumbled.

**Ok, so I wondered why I never saw a Teddy-fic or a post-dh fic in which Teddy never visited the ****Shrieking Shack. I mean, I can't imagine Teddy would not want to visit it.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review (this is getting old)**


End file.
